Madness in Atmos!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Over 100 Drabbles of MADNESS! -COMPLETE!-
1. Blizzardian Bubble Gum

**Blizzarian Bubble Gum**

It was a sad day for terra Blizzaris and the Blizzarians today. Ravess had come and invaded the snow lands which they inhabbited.

And to make matters worse, The Absolute Zeros, the Terras only defence was almost beaten. Only Suzy Lu, their Sky Knight was left

"Surrender to me and blow down to Cyclonia," Ravess said

"I don't want to bow down eh," Suzy said

"I just want bubble gum. BAZOOKA, ZOOKA bubble gum," she said as she began to dance. Pretty soon all the Blizzarians began to dance and sing the Bazzooka Bubble gum theme song

" My momma  
She gave me a dollar  
She told me to buy a collar  
But I didn't buy no collar  
Instead I bought some bubblegum  
BAZOOKA, ZOOKA bubble gum

My momma  
She gave me a quarter  
She told me to tip the porter  
But I didn't tip no porter  
Instead I bought some..."

"Enough! I don't have any Bazooka Bubble gum" Ravess said

"What about Hubba Bubba eh?" Suzy asked

"What's that?" Ravess said

"It's a whole new kinda bubble eh," Billy Rex said

"How so?" Ravess asked

"It's like this," Suzy said as she began to chew a piece of hubba bubba bubble gum. Pretty soon she began to blow a bubble, A BIG BUBBLE. In fact it was so large that Raveness got trapped inside it. But that was no problem, just pop the bubble right?

WRONG!

Once Ravess popped the bubble their was a huge exploision. Plus now Ravess was totaly covered in gum, from head to toe

"Help me In stuck," She said now unable to more her body. Two Cyclonian talons had to pick her up very carefully s they wouldn't get stuck to her, at least finding a place for her to sit was no problem. They just stuck her to the win of one of their skimmers

* * *

This story broght to you by Suzy Lu's bubble gum. "It's Suzylisious."

Wait what? So it tastes like Suzy Lu?

Whatever I'm still paid for this.

* * *

**Good, funny start?**


	2. Master Card

**Master Card**

**New crystals and parts for skimmer: 99.00 dollars**

**Hair products for Piper: 20.00 dollars**

**Food for your wallop friend: 121.00 dollars**

**Crazy things for Stork: 15.00 dollars**

**Saving Cyclonia from udder doom and watching Finn get hit in the balls: Priceless**

**Their are somethings money can't but. For everything else their's Mastercard**


	3. No Mustard!

**No Mustard**

**(Inspired by Episode 10 and the movie Meet the Spartans)**

The Raptors were trapped on Terra Blizzaris, their skimmers destroied, no food, and trapped on an icy rock. All thanks to stupid Leugey.

Repton decided to try and find anything to eat on the icy rock before he and his squad starved to death (or froze to death, whichever came first).

After about a half an hour of searching he saw it. A subway sandwich, just lying there in the snow. He quickly grabbed it and took a bite, but then spat it out

"No Mustard!" He said as he threw the sandwich away and went searching for some other food

--

**Don't forget the mustard!**

**L8ter**


	4. Why No Parachute Finn?

**Why No Parachute Finn?**

The Stormhawks were in another battle which some Cyclonian talons and the Dark Ace.

"This time I'm gonna save the day," Finn said as he fired some of his arrows at the Dark Ace. Sadly he easily dodged them and sliced his skimmer in half.

"Oh man," Finn said as he began to fall

Luckly he laned on Aerrows skimmer, and of course he landed balls first.

"Finn why don't you just use a parachute? If this keeps up you won't be able to have any kids," Aerrow asked

"I don't have enough money to buy one," Finn answered while in eccruciating pain

"Why not just use the Mastercard?" Aerrow asked

"Because Radarr maxed it out," Finn said

"Radarr what did you buy on that card?" Aerrow asked

Radarr just grinned

--

Meanwhile on Blizzaris

"Package for Ms. Suzy Lu," a genaric mailman said

"Oh thank you," Suzy said

"What is it?" Billy asked

Suzy opened it to reveal a picture of Radarr acting very sexy, plus it had alittle love poem at the bottom of it.

"Whoa that Radarr guy must really like you eh," one of the other Zero girls said

"This is the third one he's sent this month," Suzy said "I must say he dose look pretty good in it though,"

* * *

**Billy: Suzy I thought what we had was special!! -starts sobbing-**

**Suzy Lu: Hey Radarr might be small but he's "a very big man,"**

**Billy: Curse you Radarr for having a giant...Well you know what it is**


	5. KFC Anyone?

**KFC Anyone?**

The Colonel, the Spiderman mob boss of Atmos was in his mansion relaxing when he heard a knockiing at his door

"Who could that be?" he wondered

The Colonel then went to open to door to reveal Leugey of the Raptors

"What do you want?" Colonel asked

"I'd like a bucket of hot wings and some potato salad," Leugey said

"What?" Colonel said confussed

"You're the Colonel right?" Leugey asked

"Yes," Colonel answered

"So this must be a KFC right?"

"No," Colonel said

"Can I still have some chicken?" Leugey said

"Here," Colonel said as he gave Leugey that annoying chicken that pops up in almst every episode

"It's very fresh," Colonel said as he closed his door

"Oh well," Leugey said as he wa about to leave.

Just then Radarr popped out of nowhere an snached the chicken

"Hey that's mine!" Leugey yelled

--

Later that night on the Condor

"Wow Radarr this is some good chicken," Junko said as he ate a leg

"Ya where'd you get it buddy?" Aerrow asked

Radarr got a piece of paper and wrote down "From the Colonel," on it

"So it' rom KFC?" Finn asked

Radarr ndded as he ate more of the chicken

Well at least now we know why Radarr always wanted that chicken

It had incredible taste

--

**Life Tastes Better With KFC**

**l8ter**


	6. Radarrs Bathtime

**Radarrs Bathtime**

**(Inspired by a fic by Farrel, You rock Dude)**

It was the one thing he feared the most.

Something so unimaginally horrible that he almost wet himself when he heard it.

It was possibly his one true fear

"Bathtime Radarr," Piper said

The second Radarr heard those words he zipped out of the bridge of the ship

"C'mon Radarr it's just a bath, no one ever got hurt taking a bath," Aerrow said trying to covince his friend their was no danger

Radarr didn't care he just kept running

"Finn, Junko be on the look out for Radarr, it's his bath time," Stork said over a speaker

"Oh boy I love chasing Radarr," Finn said

* * *

Radarr continued to run for his life, determined not to take a bath.

"Gottcha!' Finn said as he jumped seeemingly out of nowhere and caught the blue, furry animal. Radarr struggled and fought to try to get free

"C'mon Radarr you need to take a bath you smell horrible," Finn said

Just then Radarr got an idea, he lifted up his arms

"Oh man that..." Finn then passed out from Radarrs horrible body oder.

Radarr then got free and searched for a place to hide

* * *

After some more running he decided to hide in the kitchen, in the pantry

"Hey Aerrow he's in here," Piper said as she

"Really? Funny he's usally more creative then just hidding in a kitch...um Piper that's not Radarr.

Piper went to get a closer look at her supposed Radarr. Only to reveal that it was just a manican that Radarr had made out of fruit with his clothes on it.

"Well it still smells like him," Piper said

Just then Radarr bust out of the panty door and zipped out of the kitchen

"Great now he's running around naked," Aerrow said

"What's next he tries to hijacks a skimmer?" Piper said

* * *

Radarr was in the hanger now trying to hijack one of the skimmers

"Oh no you don't," Junko said as he tried to grab little Radarr, but sadly Radarr got out a can of oil and pourded on himself, he simply slipped out of Junkos hands

"I'll get you Ra..." Junko began to say. But then slipped on some of the oil and crashed into everyones skmmers

"Oh man Storks going to have a lot of work on his hands once this madness is done," Junko said under a huge pile of now busted skimmers.

* * *

Radarr was now hiding in Finns room, under his bed

"They'll never find me under here," he thought

"Hey Radarr look who came to visit," Aerrow said

"This is a nice place you got here eh," the mysterious person said

"Suzy Lu?" Radarr thought

He then got out from under the bed and went out to see,"

"Hi Radarr," Suzy Lu said

Radarr then ran at Suzy full force wanting to kiss her yet as he jumped in her arms he ended up kissing Piper

"Huh?" he thought

"Gottcha!" Piper said as she eld up a disguise crystal

"Bathtime Radarr," Aerrow said

Radarr had been defeated, but swore he'd put an end to bathtime forever

* * *

**Poor Radarr**

**Don't forget to wash behind his ears!**

**l8ter**


	7. Aerrow Put Some Pants On!

**Aerrow Put Some Pants On!**

Aerrow and Radarr had infiltrated a secret Cyclonian base. Aerrow was wearing his Cyclonian Janitor suit to not raise suppition.

Just then there he was, the Dark Ace.

"We meet again Aerrow, and I see you still like being a jantior," Dark Ace said as he began.

Just then Aerrow took off his janitor clothes and threw them at his enemy

"Okay Dark Ace lets...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dark Ace had a shocked, discusted, and kinda confussed face on.

Radarr then tapped Aerrows leg

"Ya Ra...Ah I'm nude!"

Aerrow had accidently thrown his own clothes along with his janitor disguise at Dark Ace

"Aerrow put your pants on so we can battle...And some underwear," Dark Ace said

* * *

**There's a wardrobe malfunction for ya lol**

**l8ter**


	8. Don't Make Stork Angry

**Don't Make Stork Angry**

It was another day on the Condor. Stork was busy flying the ship, and of course being "Mr. Emo,"

Just then Finn and Junko came in and started fighting over something

"That was the last pop-tart!" Junko screamed

"Well I didn't eat it," Finn yelled back

"Will you two shut up, you're making me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," Stork said

"Ha what are you gonna do? Grow huge muscles and smash us?" Finn laughed

Just then a strange green aura surronded Stork and he began to grow huge muscles. He had Junko look like a push over

**"STORK SMASH**!" He said as he began to pound Finn and Junko

Five minutes later Aerrow and Radarr stepped onto the brigde

"Whoa what happened!" Aerrow said as he looked around the ship, it was like a bomb hit

"They made me angry," Stork said as he pointed to Finn Junko who looked like they got sent through some type of a machine

"Ouch," they both said

Radarr hid behind Aerrows leg as he nibbled on a poptart

* * *

**Don't make your friends angry, and don't take their poptarts**

**l8ter**


	9. MiniMe

**I Shall Call Him. Mimi-Me**

The Stormhawks were once again in a battle with the Dark Ace

"Aerrow this time I will defeat you!" Dark Ace said

"And what makes you say that?" Aerrow asked

"This!"

Just then a red, little, furry Radarr in a cyclonia suit.

"Huh?" Aerrow said surprised

"Yes Aerrow I've finally come to realise the only reason I lose to you is because you have Radarr with you. But now it's a fair fight, muwhahaha!" Dark Ace said

"And you just figured this it out now?" Aerrow asked

"Yes, and I shall call him, Mini-Me," Dark Ace said

"But he looks nothing like you," Aerrow said

"Oh no?" Dark Ace said as he began to grab part of his face. Just then his head seemed to come off, like it was a helmet.

"Whoa I didn't see that comming," Aerrow said

"Yes Aerrow I'm really a Radarr," Dark Ace said. Apparently Dark Ace was really what Radarr was. A small, furry, doglike animal, but with a high tect battle suit.

"So Cylonia best fighter is really just a small, furry, animal in a robot suit?" Aerrow said

"Yes," Dark Ace said "Now let's battle!"

* * *

**Twisted isn't it?**

**L8ter**


	10. Pipers Crystal

**Pipers Crystal**

Ever wonder why Piper wears that big crystal arund her neck? I mean it had to do something right, but what?

Well as it so happens Finn decided he wanted to find out.

* * *

It was just another normal day on the Condor, nothing going on.

"Piper what's that crystal around your neck do?" Finn suddenly asked

"My crystal?" Piper said shocked at what he said an acting like she would jump out of her skin

"Why...Uh...It dose nothing. ya nothing," Piper said

"C'mon a big old crystal like tat has to do something," Finn said

"Ya'know I've kinda always wondered what it dose to," Aerrow said

"Ya me to," Junko added

Pretty soon all the Storm Hawks boys were advancing on Piper

"No. Stay back," Piper begged

But it didn't stop them and Aerrow pulle the crystal right off her neck

Just then Piper began to glow, she floated in mid air for about five seconds then fell to the ground

"The boys al stared at Piper with shoked looks on their faces

"So that what it dose," Junko said suprsed

"I never would have gussed," Aerrow sad

"I knew that wasn't her natural hair color," Finn said

Apperenty the crystal Piper always wore was a hairstyling crystal. It kept her hair blue and stand up

But with out it her hair fell down and it changed to the color green

"Pipers a greenhead," Stork said

* * *

**I always woundered what that crstal did**

**Now we all know**

**Got any request 4 new stry ideas?**

**And don't say one about Finn getting eaten. I already got an idea 4 that**


	11. What Did Radarr Do?

**What Did Radarr Do?**

**(Inspired by episode 25)**

The Storm Hawks were on Terra Neon being trained by Ayrgyn the famous warrior trainer

Finn was playing shoot the ducks

Junko was driving a bumper car

Piper was trying to hit a bell on one of those test your strength things

Stork was ridding a robot bull

And Aerrow was trying to jump on a rollercoaster at breakneck speed

"Hey Ayrgyn how come Radarr dosen't have to do anything?" Aerrow asked as tried jumping onto the rollercoaster again

"Oh he's doing something," Ayrgyn said

* * *

"Player 1 rocks!" A guitar hero game said, it's player Radarr

Radarr began to cheer as he congradulated himself for beating his online oppnent. Someone named "Subwaylover234"

-Meanwhile-

"Argh! These crystals enhance your powers. But not your Guitar Hero playing," Snipe said

"Whoever this Cutefurry789 is, he must be a master guitar player," Raveness said

* * *

**Don't underestimate the power of guitar hero!**

**L8ter**


	12. Halloween Candy,with Stormhawk

**Halloween Candy. With a side order of Stormhawks Part 1**

It was about Halloween time in Atmos, and eveyone was getting into the spirit

The Absolute Zeros were busy making their special Halloween pies (that were also frozen)

The Rex Guaidians were busy spooking up their stadium for a special Halloween show.

Leugey of the Raptors was busy making a jack-o-lantern on Repton, only to have his head smashed into by his friends

"Ha, ha good trick guys," he said

Even Cyclonia was putting on an exrta scarey feeling on their terra. Plus Snipe eatting all the candy and Raveness playing some very scary music. Cyclonis even got herself a costume, she was a which

But none of these little stories compare to the absolute horror that befell the Stormhawks this Halloween

Bum Bum Bum!

* * *

It all started on the day of Halloween

Aerrow and Radarr were busy putting up decorations

Finn and Junko were getting the candy (and eatting almost half of it.)

And of course Stork was busy making one of his **"SCARE YOU TO DEATH, PEE YOUR PANTS, CRY FOR MOMMY SCARE THRILL**!!" It was usally Stork who brought the scares on this holiday.

But that didn't mean he was the only one who wanted to bring some spooks

Inside her room Piper was hard at work inventing a very special crystal that would scare all the boys half to death

"This will show Stork that all his little tricks are just small spooks" Piper said

"Hey Piper can you give us a hand here? Radarr got tangled up in th halloween light again." Aerrow said

"Comming Aerrow," Piper said as she took one last look at her little beauty

"Muwhahaha," she laughed

* * *

**What will Piper crystal do?**

**What are the odds Finn will mess with it and cause chaos? (pretty good)**

**And can you really eat a blizzarian hallowwen pie frozen?**

**All these questions to be answerewd l8ter**


	13. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Everyone we're home," Finn said as he and Junko landed in the hanger of the ship

"Oh Finn, I don't feel so good," Junko said as his face turned green, and he felt like he was going to barf

"I told you not to eat all that chocolate," Finn said

"You had some to," Junko protested

"Ya only three Reeses cups," Finn said

"Oh guys your home," Piper said as was about to go get wire cutters and new halloween light bulbs thanks to Radarr

"Ya we got the candy," Finn said

"Great. Go put it in the kitchen. And whatever you two do don't go into my room," Piper said

"Got it," Finn said as he grabbed a few bags of candy

"Junko are you okay?" Piper asked

Just then Junko let out a huge burp (kinda like the one in episode 15) that blew Piper all the way to the other side of the hanger

"Oops sorry," Junko said. He began to feel much better then and quickly grabbed a few bags of candy and followed Finn

* * *

As Finn and Junko were walking to the kitchen, Finn stopped near Pipers room

"Um Finn, didn't Piper say not to go in her room?" Junko asked

"What she got in here? A scary surprise she waiting to pull on us?" Finn asked

"I don't know, mabey" Junko said

"Wouldn't it be funny when Piper tries to pull it and it backfires on her?" Finn said

"I guess so," Junko said

"Come on Junko it sabatoging time," Finn said as he went into her room.

Surprisingly there wasn't anything interesting in Pipers room

"Well this was a let down," Finn said

"Hey Finn what's that?" Junko said suddenly noticing the crystal Piper made

"This must be her little scare trick. Wounder what it dose?" Finn said as he held it up

"Hey Finn on just got an idea. Let pull it on everyone," Junko said

"That's a great idea Junko. Boy the look on Pipers face when she gets spooked by her own prank. It'll be priceless,"

With that the two mischief makers when to the bridge of the ship to pull of the prank

* * *

**Ut-oh Finns got the crystal**

**What chaos awaits everyone?**

**Well I'll give you a hint**

**"Everyone will be seeing a new side of Radarr when this is over"**


	14. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Stork where are the spare lightbulbs for the decorations?" Aerrow said as he was searching around the bridge of the ship

"You should be more consernd about my scary surprise," Stork said in a dark, kind of evil tone as he was putting some candy in a bowl

"Ha, ha Stork," Piper said as she entered the bridge

"What's so funny?" Stork asked

"Oh just that made a little scary surprise as well this year. And let's just say it will make you feel really small" Piper said

"You mean this?" Finn said as he held out Pipers crystal

"Finn don't!" Piper cried

But it was to late. Finn activeted the crystal and a flash of orange light filled the bridge of the ship.

When it was over all the stormhawks opened their eyes to see thing were very different

"Whoa look giant candy!" Junko said as he began to eat a Hersey Kiss the size of a house

"That's what this thing dose Piper. Make big candy?" Finn said

"No it dosen't make big candy. It shrinks things!" Piper said

"Shrinks?" Aerrow said

"Yes I was going to use it on Stork and whatever he planed to scare him. But now thanks to Finn we're all 1cm tall and in a bowl filled with giant candy," Piper said

"Well how do you revese it?" Finn asked

"You need to get this purple crystal in my room. It will reverse the effects," Piper said

Just then everyone heard the sound of giant footsteps comming towards the bridge of the ship

"Aerrow didn't you say Radarr was tangled up in the lights?" Piper said

"Um yes...He was," Aerrow said

"Well he's not anymore," Stork said as he looked out of the top of the bowl to see a gigantic Radarr come near the candy bowl.

"Mabey he's not hungry," Junko said

Just then Radarr stomach began to growl, and he picked up a handfull of candy (along with the five stormhawks) and ate it

* * *

**I told you they'd see a new side of Radarr.**

**THE INSIDE! LOL**

**Don't worry they all get out**

**l8ter**


	15. Part 4

**Part 4**

The stormhawks soon landed inside the belly of Radarr. They were all unharmed, that is unless you call being covered with chocolate and Radarr saliva okay.

Aerrow pulled out of of his crystal blades to light up the dark belly of his friend

"Why is it that no matter what happens, doesn't matter where we go or what we do I always **ALWAYS** end up getting eaten?" Finn said annoyed "Well at least this time I'm not alone,"

"This isn't time to start complaing Finn we need to figure out a way to get out of here," Piper said

"We I usally just light an emergency flare and the rest kind of dose itself," Finn said

"THEN DO IT!" Everyone yelled

"Okay, okay no need to yell," Finn said as he got out a flare and lit it. Only to be put out by a rain of grape juice coming down on everyone.

"Hey it's raining grape juice!," Junko said as he opened his mouth and began to drink some of it

"That's disgusting," Stork said

"How do we get out of here now?" Piper said

"Mabey Aerrow could use his blades to cut Radarr open," Stork said

"No way! I don't want to hurt Radarr," Aerrow said

"Then you'd rather we go down there?" Stork said as he pointed to the hole that led to Radarrs intestines

"Well...No," Aerrow said

"I have an idea," Junko said "I could throw Aerrow up Radarrs throat and he could punch his uvula, activating his gag-reflex and thus causing us to get out."

"But we'd still be small," Piper said

"Junko go ahead and throw me. I'll handle the rest," Aerrow said

Junko did as he was told and launched Aerrow up Radarrs throat

"Ack," Radarr gagged as he felt something in his throat and got his grape juice

"No not more juice!" Aerrow yelled as he tried to climb up his throat while fighting the waterfall of juice

Just then Radarr began to gag and hacked up Aerrow

"Radarr down here!" Aerrow yelled

Radarr then looked at his small friend and picked him up

"Radarr go into Pipers room and get the purple crystal," Aerrow said

Radarr went to go get it, with Aerrow riding on his shoulder.

"I feel like Radarr," Aerrow said seeing that Radarr usally rode on his shoulder

* * *

Pretty soon Radarr got the crystal

"Okay Radarr hold on," Aerrow said as he jumped into Radarrs mouth and hit his uvula. Thus causing him to throw eveyone up

"Okay Radarr, use the crystal,"

Radarr activated the crystal and everyone went back to normal size

"Phew glad that's over," Piper said, covered in barf

"Um not yet guys," Aerrow said looking at Radarr. A really large Radarr

"The crystal must have made him grow to," Junko said

"Where's the shrink crystal?" Piper said

Everyone looked around. Not crystal

"Don't tell me it's still in..." Aerrow began

"Yes it is," Piper said

"This isn't going to be pretty in few hours," Stork said

In the end they got Radarr back to normal, but they had a very "stinky" Halloween.

Yes it was very huge

* * *

**l8ter**


	16. Helicoppter Skimmers are Bad!

**Heilcoppter Skimmers are Bad!**

The Stormhawks were in a sky battle with Snipe

I'll get you Stormhawks!" Snipe sad as he swung his cystal enhanced mace arund at his enemies

"Ha you'll never get us!" Finn said as he fired some of his arrows at him

"I'm going to pound you into the ground!" Snipe said as he shook his first in the air with anger

**BIG MISTAKE**!

Just then the propeller of his skimmer chopped off his hand

"Ah my hand it came clean off! Someone call a doctor!"

"What a Cyconian dummy," Piper laughed. Only to then cause her to get an unecicarry haircut from her skimmer

* * *

**Moral: Helicopper skimmers are bad**

**This story broght to you by Cal Worthingtons Helicoppter Skimmer Lot**

**"We are not responisble for the loss of body parts"**

**l8ter**


	17. Don't Start a Foodfight in Blizzaris

**Don't Start a Food Fight in Blizzaris**

Suzy Lu of the Absolute Zeros was on her way home to her home terra after completeing a mission to stop some cyclonians.

When she got to her home terra she was shocked at what she saw.

Blizzarians everywhere on the ground with bruses on their heads and nosebleeds

"Oh my gosh what happened here eh?" Suzy asked

"Billy started a food fight," one of the Zero girls said holdind a thing of ice to her head

"He got out the pies didn't he?" Suzy said

"Yep,"

"When will that crazy boy learn. You start a food fight here, you're gonna get hurt." Suzy said

* * *

**This story broght to you by Blizzaris pies. They're hard to eat, but make for deadly weapons**

**l8ter**


	18. The Power of Taco Bell

**The Power of Taco Bell**

**(I'm making a lot of food jokes aren't I?)**

Aerrow was once again in a sky duel with the Dark Ace

Aerrow suddenly jumped onto Dark Ace's skimmer and the two exchanged visious barrage of slashes at eachother

Sadly thought Dark Ace was to storng for Aerrow this time and pinned him down

"I won't give up," Aerrow began to say "I will defeat you,"

"No, foolish boy," Dark Ace stared to say "Foolish people eat at Taco Bell, and you are one of them, cause I smell tacos on your breath,"

Suddenly Dark Aces eyes began to water, and he held his nose

"Ah breath mint!** BREATH SO STINKY**!" Dark Ace said as he threw Aerrow off his skimmer and flew away

Luckly Aerrow opened those wing things he has on his back

"My breath dosen't stink that bad dose it?" Aerrow said as he checked. Only to pass out for a moment and start to fall

But happly Radarr was able to catch him with their skimmer, sadly Aerrow landed balls first

"For once it wasn't me," Finn thought to himself happily

* * *

**If you're going to eat at Taco Bell**

**Bring Tic-Tacs**

**l8ter**


	19. Don't Mess with the Master

**Don't Mess With The Master**

Master Cyclonis was in her room working on some new crystals when a speaker went off.

"Sir some new recrutes are here for you," the voice said

"Bring them in," Cyclonis said

Just then five very muclular men stepped into the room

"Greetings and I congradulate you on th..."

Just then one of the men burst out laughing

"Ha, ha, ha. You're our boss?! You're like what, 13? Ha ,ha ha." the man went on. Only to be destrioed and turned into ash by a crystal Cyclonis had made.

"Anyone else find a little girl being the leader here is funny?"

The four other men stayed quiet, two peed their pants

"Good now I'll continue,"

* * *

**She small, but deadly**

**l8ter**


	20. Name Issues

**Name Issues**

It was a regular day on terra Blizzaris and the Absolute Zeros were busy doing some training exercises

"Whoo-hoo The Absolute Zeros rule eh," One of the Zero boys said

"Hey wait a minute, why do we call ourselves the Absolute Zeros?" Billy Rex asked

"Um...Cause that's our sqad name," the second Zero boy said

"And because we live in a cold place eh," the first Zero said

"Ya I know. But don't you think people can take that the wrong way eh? I mean It sounds like we're just calling ourselves Zeros. Like big losers eh." Billy said

The other Zero boys thought about this for a moment.

"Ya'know you got a point Billy"

"Ya we should really change our name eh,"

"But to what?" Billy asked

They all started think of a new squad name, and they had some crazy ideas

"The Frozen Pie Fighters?"

"The Wierd legs Warriors?"

The Coyote Killers?"

"-Insert Name Here-"

"The Eh's?"

Just then Suzy Lu came over

"What are you three doing eh?" She asked

"Trying to think up a new name for ourselves," Billy said

"Why," Suzy asked

"Our old name sounds to dimin..." Just the Suzy froze Billy and the other boys

"What's wrong with the name?" Suzy asked

"Nothing," Billy mummbled while in a huge block of ice.

* * *

**l8ter**


	21. Radarr Speak

**Radarr Speak**

It was anther normal day on the Condor. Everyone was going about their daily duties

Piper was busy putting some crates away in the hanger when she passed by Aerrows room

"Say Aerrow, Aer-row," She heard Aerrow say

"Huh?" Piper woundered as she went into her leaders room

There was Aerrow sitting on his bed talking to Radarr

"Come on I know you can do it," Aerrow said to his little friend

"What are you trying to do Aerrow?" Piper asked

"I'm trying to teach Radarr to say my name. Come on buddy say Aerrow," Aerrow said

"Aer-Rah!" Radarr said

"Hey he almost did it. Come on one more try Radarr," Aerrow said

"Aerr-Rah," Radarr said

"Oh, so close. Hey Piper need a hand with that?" Aerrow said as he saw Piper with the crate

"Sure," Piper said

"Aerrow," a voice said

"Huh?" Aerrow said suprised as he let go of the crate (that then fell onto Pipers foot) and stared at Radarr

"Ouch!" Piper screamed in pain

"Radarr did you say my name?"

"Aerr-Rah," Radarr said

"Oh, oh well,"

* * *

Meanwhile a short distance away Finn and Junko were laughing

"I can't believe he fell for it," Finn laughed

"Did you see Pipers face when the crate fell on her foot? Priceless," Junko laughed

* * *

**Junko and Finn**

**You just don't know what mischeif they'll cause next**

**l8ter**


	22. The Old Switcharoo

**The Old Switcharoo **

**(Part One)**

Piper was hard at work in her room, inventing a new crystal to use in missions

"Yes finished. With this I'll be able to get into the minds of cyclonians and know what they're thinking," Piper said "I've got to show this to the guys,"

As Piper was on her way to the bridge, she saw Radarr eatting a piece of pie (it was from Suzy Lu)

"Oh hi Radarr," Piper said, just then she got an idea

"I wonder if I can read Radarr's mind with this crystal?" she said as she aimed it at him

Just then their was a flash of blue light

"Whoa what was that about?" Piper thought "Must be a problem with the cr...Wait why dose everything look bigger?"

Piper then looked to see that everything defietly did look larger, and she didn't quite feel like herself.

"Where's that crystal I be...When did my hand become purple?!" Piper said as she noticed she now had a purple hand, along with a blue furry arm.

Then it hit her. The ship didn't get bigger, she got smaller. She was Radarr!

"Wait if I'm Radarr then that means..."

Piper looked over to see...Herself

"This isn't good," Radarr said

"Rah," Piper said

"I can't talk," Piper said

* * *

**This is madness**

**Madness?**

**THIS IS SPARTTA!**

**l8ter**


	23. Switcharoo part 2

****

The Old Switcharoo

**(Part 2)**

"Oh man this is bad Piper," Radarr said

Piper let out a sort of grossed out scream when she looked down her new pants.

"Hey do you think I like this?" Radarr said as he began to check out his new boobs.

Just then Aerrow walked by

"Uh Piper what are you and Radarr doing?" Aerrow asked kinda wierded out that they were both touching themselves

"Um...We were just...Talking about..." Radarr began to say

"About what?" Aerrow asked

"About how...Radarr's clothes need to be washed," Radarr blurted out

"They do?" Aerrow said

"Yes they do as a matter of fact," Radarr said as he reomved the closes off of the blue, furry animal

"I'll just go and wash them," Radarr said

"But what about Radarr? He's nude," Aerrow said pointing to his little buddy

"I'm naked. In front of Aerrow," Piper said embarrashed

"Oh...I'll wash him to. He needs a bath," Radarr said as he picked up Piper (which means he's picking up himself)

"You need help?" Aerrow asked

"Nope I got it under control," Radarr said

"Okay, if you say so,"

With that Piper and Radarr left

"That was wierd," Aerrow said

Just then he noticed the crystal on the ground

"Piper must have dropped it. I wounder what it dose," Aerrow said as he inspected the crystal

"Aerrow, Stork need you t...Hey what's that?" Finn asked

"One of Pipers crystals," Aerrow said

"What's it do?" Finn asked

Just then the blue flash of light went off again

* * *

Meanwhile

"This takes touching yourself to a whole new level," Radarr said as he cleaned Piper (which means he's cleaning himself

Piper began to say something

"What do you mean this wasn't nescarry? I do smell,"

* * *

**So Piper's Radarr/ Radarr's Piper**

**and now Aerrow's Finn and vise-versa**

**What else can happen?**

**L8ter**


	24. Switcharoo part 3

**The Old Switcharoo**

**(Part 3)**

**"AH!"** Aerrow and Finn screamed

"I'm you," Finn said

"You're me!" Aerrow said "Wait if that crystal switches things then...Oh my gosh you don't think Piper and Radarr hav..." Finn began to say something

"Um Aerrow where is the crystal?" Finn asked

Just then another flash of blue light came from the bridge of the Condor

"Okay this just went to a whole new level of wierd," Finn said guessing what just happened

* * *

"Oh man Piper, more flashes of blue light. You think everyone else got switched?" Radarr asked as he began to dry Piper off

Piper said something in Radarr talk

"Ya we better check it out. Just as soon as we get you dressed," Radarr said

* * *

"Oh my body, my precious body. Give it back Junko!" Stork said as he began to shake Junko (which means he's shaking himself)

"Geese Stork do you ever eat anything?" Junko said

Soon enough Aerrow and Finn came in

"Dude this is so not cool," Finn said

"Aerrow why'd you just talk like Finn," Stork asked

"I am Finn, and this is Aerrow," Finn said pointing to himself

"Well this is Junko," Stork said pointing to his body

Just then Piper and Radarr came in

"That's the real Piper," everyone said as they pointed to Radarrs body

"They found out Piper," Radarr said

"How do we switch back?" Aerrow asked

Piper said something then Radarr translated it

"We need to find the crystal. Before anything else goes wrong,"

"Come on what else cou..." Finn sentene was cut of as he got hit by a firebolt

"We've got you now Stormhawks," Dark Ace said as he entere the Condor with Snipe, Ravess, and Repton.

"Wow you were right Snipe it is a pretty lame place," Ravess said

"Enough talking let's..."

"Stop! We give up! Here have this crystal as a token of our surrender," Aerow said

"What's this?" Dark Ace said

Just then another flash of blue light.

"Ah! what'd you do to us?!" Dark Ace said seeing that he was Ravess

"This is so not cool," Snipe said seeing he was Repton

"Get them!" Repton said

* * *

The next couple of minutes were filled with fighting and a bunch of switching bodies.

Plus you heard a lot of

"Ow it's me Finn,"

or

"Ow Snipe it's me,"

At one point Stork was Piper, and Piper was Snipe. Plus by a crazy twist of events Dark Ace and Aerrow were sharring Radarrs body at one point, talk about beating yourself up.

"STOP!" Aerrow said (who was now in Ravess body) "This is getting to messed up. Why don't we just all get switched back and forget this ever happened,"

"Hmm, you got a point Aerrow," Dark Ace said

With that the Stormhawks and Cyclonians accually worked together for once, and everyone was back to normal

"This never happened," Dark Ace said as he shot a glance at Aerrow then flew off

"Agreed," Aerrow said

"Well at least everthings back to normal," Piper said

Just then Radarr began to tug on Pipers pant leg, he was holding a note

Piper picked it up and read it

"I'm Aerrow," it said

"But if you're Aerrow then whose..."

"I just wanted to be the leader for a day," Radarr said

* * *

**l8ter**


	25. I Want To Play a Game

**I Want To Play A Game!**

**(Inspired by the Stormhawk special "Home Movie Night")**

It was home movie night on the Condor. Everyone had show their movie, except Radarr.

"Okay Radarr it's your turn," Aerrow said

Radarr then put his film into the camera

"I wonder what kind of movie he made," Piper asked curiously

Just then the lights went off

"AH!" Finn screamed

"Finn relax," Aerrow said

Just then a strange puppet with white skin and red swirls on its cheeks came up on the screen (Jigsaw from SAW)

"Hello Stormhawks. I want to play alittle game," The puppet said

All the Stormhawks peed their pants, Stork shot his

Radarr turned the lights back on and laughed

The looks on everyones faces were priceless

Radarr that was so not funny," Piper said as she went to change her pants

Radarr kept on laughing

* * *

**Hello readers.**

**Do you want to play a game?**

**l8ter**


	26. Uh

**Uh...**

**(Inspired by episode 32. Someone was bound to make a gag about Stork in a dress)**

Aerrow and all the other Stormhawks (except Stork) were busy doing some recon on a terra far away. Which meant Stork was all alone.

"Finally alone a last," The crazy merd said "Time for alone time,"

Just then he put on a record on the player and put on his "Dancing Clothes," 

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

Stork said as he sang to Katty Perry's "I kissed a girl," song while wearing the dress he wore in episode 32

"Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent," Stork went on

"Uh...Stork?" Aerrow said as he and the other Stormhawks were standing outside the enterance to the bridge.

"Ah! Uh...What are you all doing back here so soon?" Stork said embarasshed

"What are you doing?" Piper asked seeing her squad member in a dress

"What? It makes me feel pretty, plus this song rocks"

**Wierd**

**l8ter**


	27. I'M ON FIRE!

**I'M ON FIRE!**

The Stormhawks were flying in the air lazly, nothing going on

"Man I wish something cool would happen right now," Finn said

Just then Stork began screaming

"What is it Stork?" Aerrow asked

"Phoenix!" Stork yelled

"Come on, we got to keep it away from the Condor," Aerrow ordered

With that all the Stromhawks (but Stork) went out to fight the flaming bird

* * *

"Take this birdy!" Piper said as she fired a frost blast at the bird. Sadly it had little, if no effect. And the bird breathed fire at her. Piper quickly dodged it

"Phew I'm alr...Why dose my head feel hot?"

"Piper your hair's no fire!," Junko screamed

Radarr pulled out a bucket of water from his little compartment on his seat and threw the water at her. Piper was bald

"Well at least nobody got real hurt," Aerrow thought

"HELP MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!" Finn screamed

"Radarr do you have another bucket of water?" Aerrow asked

Radarr shook his head

"MY UNDERWEAR IS ON FIRE!" Finn screamed

"Ouch that's got to hurt," Junko said

"I'M ON FIRE!" Finn screamed no totaly nude and on fire

Just then Piper froze him with her crystal

"Piper you saved him," Aerrow said

"No, I was just tired of him yelling about how he was on fire," Piper said

* * *

**"I'm on..."**

**Don't say it Finn**

...

**"fire"**

**That's it! -Grabs gun and runs after Finn-**

**l8ter**


	28. Finn Gets Eaten AGAIN!

Return to Top

**Finn Get's Eaten...Again!**

All the skyknights and there teams were on terra Atmosia

It was Memorial Day, and for the warriors of Atmos that ment comming together for one day and honoring all those who had fallen in battle.

"Oh man why do we have to go?" Finn asked

"Because it shows respect to beging a warrior of Atmos," Piper said

"Besides free food," Junko said

"Man this is going to be so borring. Wait mabey their's a way I can spice up this little celebration," Finn thought

Just then he went into Pipers room

"Let's see," Finn said as he inspected her crystals

"Ah this will definely stir up some insanity," Finn said as he grabed a special crystal called a "morph stone."

"Muwhahahaha," He laughed

* * *

At the celebration, the Skyknight Elders were busy giving out a speech about how all the Skyknights that came before them

That was the time Finn would pull his prank. He snuk away from everyone and got out the crystal

"With this I turn turn everyone into anything. Mabey I'll turn them all into cows, or fish, no worms," Finn said

Just then a fly flew by Finns face

"Stupid fly stand still," Finn said as he tried to swat it

As a matter of fact he was so busy trying to kill the fly he didn't notice that he accidently activated the crystal. and turned himself into a fly

"Ah!" he screamed as he fell on a pie (being unable to use his new bug wings)

"Why do things like this always happen to me? And why is this pie so cold?" Finn thought as tried to get up, but couldn't. His butt was frozen to the pie.

"What kind of person...Oh no," Finn said as Billy Rex came over and picked up the pie

"Ah!" Finn screamed as the blizzarian ate him

"This pie has a strange taste to it eh," Billy said

* * *

**What a way to go**

**l8ter**


	29. When Radarr Went to The Vet

**Don't ask how Finn got out of Billy**

**You don't want to know**

**Anyway on to...This :)**

* * *

**When Radarr Went to The Vet**

It was another normal day in Atmos, nothing all that interesting going on

That was until Radarr started to sneeze

"Oh my gosh Radarr are you sick?" Piper asked

Her answer was getting sneezed on and being covered in snot

"That's distcusting," Stork said

"Okay Radarr you have to go to the vet," Aerrow said

Radarr let out a blood curdling scream so loud that some guy on the other side of Atmos could hear it

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Atmos

"Did you just hear something?" some guy asked his friend

"No I didn't hear anything," the other guy said

* * *

After a wild bit of chasing all over their ship the Stormhawks were able to somehow catch Radarr and go to the vet

"So what seems to be the problem?" the vet asked

"He's sneezing," Aerrow said

"Really?" the vet said as he got a snot blast like Piper did

"Hmm I'll need to run some test," the vet said covered in snot

* * *

Aerrow and the others waited outside the veteranary room. Wondering and hoping that their little friend was okay

A few minutes later the vet stepped out

"I have found the problem," he said

"Okay what is it?" Aerrow asked

"Radarr's pregnant,"

"What?!" all the Stormhawks said

"But Radarr is a boy," Aerrow said

"Ya he dosen't have the reproductive organs," Junko said

"Or boobs," Finn added

"Then how do you explain this?" the vet said as he showed them Radarr. And a few mini-Radarrs

"But...How...?" Everyone asked

"This is a drabble series fanfic, anything is possible," the vet said

"Oh," the Stormhawks said

* * *

**It's true**

**ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE**

**l8ter**


	30. The Battle for Aerrow

**The Battle For Aerrow**

"He's mine!" Piper said as she swung her pole at Starling

"No he's mine," Starling said as she attacked Piper with her crystal numchucks

Aerrow was staning a safe distance away watching the two girls fight over him. It was crazy, but for some odd reason he liked it

"Dude how come Aerrow gets girls that fight over him, I'm the one with all the fangirls," Finn protested

"Keep telling yourself that," Stork said

Just then Piper and Starling were frozen into human pop-sickles

"Radarr's mine eh," Suzy Lu said as she seemed to appear out of nowhere

"Um...They were fighting over Aerrow," Junko said

"Oh...Awkward,"

* * *

**Radarr and Suzy forever!**

**(she is so hott)**

**l8ter**


	31. My Impresion of Ravess

**My Impersion of Ravess**

**(Inspired by episode 20, and a bit of 11)**

It was a special day on terra Neon

Special because they were holding a talent competition, and the winner got an all expences paid trip to terra Tropica. And Finn had entered in it.

At first Finn tried busting some of groovy disco moves. Sadly the crowd and the judges weren't all that impressed

"Time for my secret weapon," Finn thought

"So how's Finn doing?" Junko asked as he walked back to his friends with a big thing of popcorn

"He stinks," Stork said

"I just hope he dosen't do his impersion of Ravess," Piper hoped

"Okay everyone, here's my impersion of Ravess," Finn said

"Oh no!" All his friends said

**-five minutes later-**

"Okay that's my inpersanation," Finn said as he finished his little performance. Then looked up to see the entire audience had disapered

"Uh hello?" Finn asked

* * *

**Wow it must have really stunck**

**Keep working on it Finn**

**l8ter**


	32. Junko VS the WWE

**Junko VS the WWE**

**(Insipred by episode 27 and of course The WWE)**

It was a normal day in Atmos for the Stormhawks. They were just flying lazly in the sky

Just then their was an explosion and a strange man wearing nothing but white tights steeped in

"Who's that?" Piper asked

"I am Vladamir Cosloff. I deamand competion," Vladamir said then began to attack Junko

"Do you think this might have something to with what happened in episode 27?" Aerrow asked

After a horrid battle Junko was able to beat Vladamir, but just then another wrestler came in

"I'm the Game Triple H," he said

* * *

This little cycle of Junko beating wrestles and more coming in to fight him continued for a a few more hours.

Junko had beaten

Santino Marela

Carlito

Kane

Rey Mysterio

Batista

and a few no name guys

Just then Junkos last opponent came in. The "rainbow haired warrior," Jeff Hardy

Junko may have been tough but he was no match for the Swan-ton bomb. Junko lost

"Yes I won...So where's the belt?" Jeff asked

"We don't have a belt," Aerrow said

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?" Jeff said

"Um ya," Stork said

"But that guy said a champion was here," Jeff pointed to Finn. Everyone stared at him

"Okay I made a tiny little bet with Vince Mcmahon," Finn said

"Well now Vince Mchmahon says Finn has no chance in heck," Vince said

Everyone beat up Finn

* * *

**Gambling is bad**

**Espexally if you do it with Vince Mchmahon**

**l8ter**


	33. Cloning Crystals Can Be Fun

**Cloning Crystal Can Be Fun**

**(Inspired by Episode 19)**

It was another normal day it Atmos for the Stormhawks, nothing out of the ordinarly going on. Except for the fact that Radarr wasn't on the bridge with the others

"Hey has anyone seen Radarr?" Aerrow asked

"I think I saw him going to the hanger," Junko said

"Why would he be going to the hanger?" Piper asked

"I don't know," Aerrow said as he walked down to the hanger to see what his little friend was doing

* * *

Once Aerrow got to the door of the hanger he started to hear something that sounded like a sexy party

"What the heck is going on in there?" Aerrow said as he opened the door to see a shocking discovery

Inside the hanger was Radarr, but he was surronded by about fifty Suzy Lu's, in bikinis

"Radarr have you been messing with a cloning cyrstal," he asked his friend

Radarr just grinned a silly grin

"Hey it's just some crazy fun eh," all the Suzys said

* * *

**Hey Radarr can you throw a few of those Suzy's my way?**

**l8ter**


	34. Junko Farted

**Junko Farted**

Finn was waiting outside the restroom

"Come I really got to go," Finn said

"Nobodies in there," Stork said

"Then why is it locked?" Finn asked

"Junko farted," Stork said

"That's all?" Finn said

"You don't understand, that's the most deadliest smell in all of Atmos," Stork said

"I don't care I really got to go," Finn said as he undid the door and opened it

Just the a horrid smell flew into his face. Then he fainted, and wet himself

"Ew," Stork said

* * *

**As that guy from family guy would say**

**"Oh that's nasty,"**

**l8ter**


	35. They're What!

**They're What?!**

**(Possibly the most random thing in drabble history)**

It was sibling day in Atmos. The one day you had to treat you brother and/or sister special

Finn, Junko, and even Stork went of to see their little bros and sises.

Piper was an only child so she stayed on the Condor

Just then she noticed Aerrow carrying a wrapped present

"Aerrow who's that for?" Piper asked

"It's for my little brother," Aerrow said

"You never told me you had a brother," she said

"I didn't? Well it kind of comes as a shock to eveyone," Aerrow said

"Why?" Piper asked

Just then Radarr came into the room carrying a gift

"Happy siblings day little brother!" Aerrow said as he and Radarr exchandged gifts

"What!? You and Radarr are...But how is that..?"

"Are mom was a blizzarian," Aerrow explanded

"But Radarr's now a blizzarian," Piper protested

"Yes, he's a hybrid of a human and a blizzarian," Aerrow said

"I'm going to go sit down for a moment," Piper said looking like she had a headache

* * *

**Crazyest**

**Story**

**Ever!**

**l8ter**


	36. Finn Gets Eaten 3

**Finn Get's Eaten 3**

**(Inspried by a fanart of Radarr I saw once)**

The Stormhawks were out looking for rare crystals

"Man this is so boring," Finn said as looked around the uncharrted terra they were searching

Just then he saw something glowing off in the distance

"Hey guys I think I found it, " Finn called out to his friends

"Wow Finn you accually did it," Piper said impressed

"So what's it do?" Aerrow asked as he inspected it

Just then the crystal accidently slipped out of his hands and hit Radarr on the head

"Oop sor...What the?" Aerrow said looking at his little buddy

Radarr suddenly began to grow muscles, and he got larger. When this crazy transformation was complete Radarr looked a a 15 ft tall, blue werewolf

"Oh boy," Aerrow said

"Roar," monster Radarr said as he grabbed Finn

"Please don't eat me. Please do..." Finn said as he suddently went down Radarrs throat and into his tummy

"Oh my gosh, he ate Finn," Piper said

"That bad person," Stork said

"Um Stork why are youu dresssed like Kyle from SouthPark?" Piper said noticing that he was wearing a green hat, orange coat, and green pants

"I don't know," Stork said

"Hey what about me?" Finn yelled from inside Radarr

Thinking quickly Aerrow used his skynight move to knock out Radarr

"Great job Aerow...Why ddn't I think of that?" Junko wondered

"Now I can figure out a way to reverse the crystals effects," Piper said

"We may need to wait a few hours first," Stork said poking Radarrs belly

"Stork stop that," Finn said

"Mabey we can take him to the vet to get a C-section," Piper said

With that they went to the vet

* * *

**Congradulations **

**It's a Finn**

**l8ter**


	37. Terra Rex

**Terra Rex**

**(Inspired by episode 4)**

It was another normal day for the Rex Guardians on their home terra. Terra Rex

The Guardians were busy doing some of their cheesy honor junk

"I say this is a great cup of tea," Harrier, the skyknight of the team said

Just then they started to hear a short of stomping sound. Then one of Guardians noticed that the tea in one of the cups on a table was moving

"Oh not again," Harrier said annoyed

Just then a T-Rex attacked their home

"Seriously why did we decide to live on a terra full of dinosaurs?" one of the Guardians said as he got ready for battle

* * *

**Get it? It's a pun**

**l8ter**


	38. Name's to long to fit

**Wind Crystal + Burrito=DOOM!!!!!**

The Stormhawks were at a resteraunt, eatting lunch

Junko got a cheese burger, Finn got a milkshake, Aerrow got a taco, Piper got a soda, Stork didn't order anything, and Radarr got a burrito.

Just then Piper got out a windcrystal

"Piper why do you have a wind crystal?" Aerrow asked

"It's hot in here, and I could use a cool ,relaxing breeze," she said

"So could I," Finn said as he tried to grab the crystal from her

"Finn hold on. Let go," Piper demanded

Pretty soon the two were in a tug of war over a crystal

Just then the crystal popped out of their hands, bounced of a few things, then landed right in Radarr's mouth. Radarr swallowed hard and took a quick drink so he wouldn't choke

"Oh no," Piper said

"What? What's goi..."

**"BURP!!!"** Radarr said as he belched, and since he had a wind crystal inside him it was like a tornado came out of his mouth. Finn went blasting off like Jessie and James from team rocket

"Whoa! That was insane!" Aerrow said

"And it's only going to get worse," Stork proclamed

"Why?" Junko asked

Just then everyone heard a sort of gurrgling noise coming from Radarrs belly

"Oh no," they all said

**"FART!!!" **Radarr went curdosy of the burriot he ate

Everyone in the reseraunt passed out, or just go blown away

* * *

**It looks like the Stormhawks are blasting off againg!**

**Be sure and say excuse me Radarr**

**l8ter**


	39. Is He Old Enough to Drive?

**Is He Old Enough to Drive?**

It was another day in Atmos forthe Stormhawks. Sadly this was a bad day since Stork was sick

"It's probably Gencidama Sickness, no cure," Stork said

"Hey if Stork's sick then who's flying the ship?" Finn asked

Everyone ran to the bridge to see Radarr flying the ship

"Well that solves our problem," Aerrow said

"Wait is he old enough drive?" Piper asked

"Ya isn't only like eight years old?" Finn said (that's what wikipedia says)

"So he's the only other person who can fly," Aerrow said

"But we could get a ticket, he dosen't have a flying lisence," Finn proclamed

"Don't worry Finn, nothing bad will happen," Aerrow said

-thirty minutes later-

"Here's your ticket. Next time don't let a minor fly your ship," a skycop said as he wrote the Stormhawks up

* * *

**Bad Hawks, Bad hawks. Watcha gonna do when they come for you?**

**l8ter**


	40. Stormhawks a Boyband?

**Stormhawks a Boyband?**

**(inspired by this song I heard by a band called 3OH!3 It's insane)**

Finn, Aerrow, and Radarr were standing one the bridge of the Condor

"Finn this is stupid," Aerrow said

"Trust me, this is the best way to get more fangirls," Finn said

Radarr felt embarrashed

"Okay Junko put on the music and the camera"

-at this point go to youtube and type in "Don't Trust me 3OH!3-

And the trio began dancing

"Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me "

Just then Piper and Starling came in

"Uh guys what are doing?" She said confussed at why they where singing such a crazy song and dressed like a crazy boy-band

"Um...trying to get fangirls," Aerrow said

Piper fell to the floor laughing

"See Finn it was stupid, Radarr get the camera," Aerrow said

Radarr went to get the camera, but it was gone

"Who took it?" Junko said

* * *

Stork was busy uploading the film onto the internet. Yes they have the internet in Atmos

"This will teach them not to sneek up on me and make me screem like a little girl," he said evily

* * *

**No one will look at the Aerrow, Finn and Radarr the same way again**

**Imagin what master Cyclonis and Suzy Lu would think**

**l8ter**


	41. Stormhawk Christmas Story 1

****

Stormhawk Christmas Stories

**(Story 1)**

**Radarr The Red Nosed Reinderr**

It was gettting close to the Holiday times in Atmos

And no one was more excited then the Stormhawks

Finn and Junko had decorated the whole Condor. Inside and out. It looked like a second moon in the sky almost

Piper was finishing up her list to Santa (yes she believes in santa)

Stork was busy trying to figure out a way to keep Santa out of the Condor. He believed Santa Clause was somekind of ghost that eats brains.

Aerrow was busy putting on his Christmas clothes. Which consisted of a Santa hat, a sweater with a reindeer on it, a pair of pants with a little christmas tree desine on them, and some red shocks. Radarr was wearing a little reindeer costume, with antlers and a red nose. He was a cute little reindeer. Also they baked the cookies for Santa

* * *

Now it so happens that on the night before Christmas and all through their house. Not a creature was sturring. Not even a skymouse

And up through the skylight, old Saint Nick come in

When just then Stork flew up on his skimmer yelling

"Away demon!"

Stork fired some crystal blast at Santa

"Ho, ho, ho A lump of coal for you Stork," Santa said as he tried to take cover. Sadly one of Storks blast missed and hit Rudolph.

All the other Stormhawks awoke from Storks so called "ghost fight," and saw what he'd done

"Stork you hurt Rudolph, how will I be able to know where I'm going?" Santa said as he wraped up his reindeers new busted leg.

"But you want to eat people's brains," Stork protested

**"YOU RECKED CHRISTMAS!"** Piper yelled

Santa sat down, depressed. Just then he noticed Radarr

"I've got an idea. Aerrow do you mind if I borrow Radarr?" Santa asked

"What are you going to do?" Aerrow asked

Santa said some magic words and turned Radarr into a blue, furry, red nosed, reindeer

"Whoa," Finn said suprised

Junko fainted

"Radarr you're a reindeer," Aerrow said suprised

"Radarr with your new nose so bright, will you guide my slay this night?" Santa said

Radarr nodded

Once the Stormhawks hooked Radarr up to Santas slay he, along with the other reindeer flew off with Santas slay

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas," He said

"Merry Christmas Santa," the Stormhawks said as they opened their presents. Everyone got what they wanted

Finn got a playboy magazine

Junko got a pie

Piper got a new rare crystal

Aerrow got some new weapons

Radarr got some very tasty KFC

And Stork even got some gifts. He got a new Emo book, a bunch of coal, and a note that read.

"Round 2 is next year."

* * *

**Stork vs Santa Clause and Rudolph**

**That would be silly**

**"A Blizzarian Christmas" next chapter**

**l8ter**


	42. Christmas Story 2

**(Story 2)**

**A Blizzarian Christmas**

**(A.k.a Finn get's eaten 4)**

Every Chritstmas time in Atmos, the Skyknights and their sqadron would go to Terra Blizzaris and enjoy a special little Christmas party the blizzarians held. They loved Christmas "a lot."

Every Christmas Blizzaris was covered in decorations. They were all dressed like Santa, elves, you even had a few who went really crazy and dressed like reindeer (most of the girls were reindeer, sexy reindeer) They had an ice sculpture of a giant Christmas tree that stood in the center of their main village, covered in lights. Acually the whole terra was basically covered in Christmas lights. Some people usally said

"Terra Neon got's nothing on that giant lightbuld of a terra,"

But probably the best part of Christmas time for Blizzaris was that it was the only year they baked their pies intead of eatting them frozen. They were "really good" baked.

Now it so happenes that this year the Stormhawks, and all the other warriors of Atmos were at Blizzaris and it was time for a very special pie eatting contest

"Ha this time you don't stand a chance," Junko proclaimed

"I don't think so eh," Billy said determined to stay the pie eating champ

"Hey Junko you shounldn't be eatting all that," Finn said noticing his wallpo friend was munching on some hoilday cookies

"Relax Finn I'll be...Oh man," Junko said looking like he was about to barf

"Oh man and bet with the Zero girls that you'd win," Finn said upset that he was going to lose his bet "Wait I can fix this,"

With that he ran to the Condor as fast as he could

* * *

When he got back the contest was about to start

"Here Junko this will empty your cookie filled gut," Finn said holding a crystal in his hands

"Wait Finn that dosen't look lik..."

Before Junko could finish his sentence, Finn aimed the crystal and fired. Yet since Finn wasn't exacly a crystal expert, he had grabbed the wrong crystal.

"Okay Junko yo...Oops," Finn said seeing his friend was now on the pie table five inches tall, Finn had grabbed a shrink stone

"Don't worry Junko I'll fix this," Finn said as he aimed the crystal again in the hopes to make Junko big again. Sadly Finn was in such a hurry to reverse the effects of what he had done that he didn't notice he had aimed the crystal the wrong way and in turn shrunk himself

"Oh man," he said

"Well at least things can't get worse," Junko said

"Ya I could get eat... why is the snow warm? And do I smell blueberry?" Finn said

"Finn you're standing in a pie," Junko yelled

Just then Suzy Lu came and picked up the pie Finn was on

"Oh this one smells good eh. I'm sure one less pie won't make a difference," she said as she ate it. And Finn as well

"Even on Christmas it happens," Finn said as he fell into the blizzarians stomach, annoyed.

* * *

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**l8ter**


	43. Christmas Story 3

**2 Turtle Doves**

Another Christmas tradition in Atmos was that people exchanged gifts

Now it so happens that Piper of the stormhawks and Dove of the rebel ducks were going to exchange gifts this year

Dove had gotten Piper another of terra Gale's special cheese stones

"Wow uh...thanks." Piper said

Then she gave Dove her gift

Piper had given her a cloning cystal and the morph stone from drabble 28

"Wow these look really cool," Dove said excited

As a mater of fact she was so excited that she activeted both the crystals and ended up up turning herself into a turtle and make two of herself

"Hey two turtle doves," Aerrow joked

* * *

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Get me out of here!"**

**(who wants to bet I can do all 12 days?)**

**l8ter**


	44. Christmas Story 4

**3 Raptors Rapping**

Every Christmas time in Atmos, Spitz Leugey, and Horek of the Raptors had a little traditional thing they did.

"Yo, yo, yo. Ho, ho, ho. It's the holidays. Booya," Splitz said

"Time for presents. Time for Joy. Fun for every girl and boy," Horek said

"It's the most pimpinhoilday of the year. So spread some cheer. Word," Leugey said

Just then Repton came in

"What are you three doing?" he asked

"It's are holiday rap," Spitz said

"You want to join in boss?" Leugey asked

"No," Repton said and left "Why do I hang out with these idiots?"

* * *

**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Seriously, it smells like maple yrup in here!"**

**l8ter**


	45. Christmas Story 5

**4 Trackbeasts Chasing**

**(inspired by episode 16)**

It was Christmas time on terra Zartaka. Home of the Cyclonian prision, and Master Cyclonis had gotten Mr. Moss, the Warden a present

"Hamish come here and help me open this crate," Mr. Moss ordered

"Sure thing boss," the neardy cyclonian talon said

After a few minutes of messing with a crobar, the two were able to open the crate. Inside were four new track beasts

"Wow Cyclonis got my mesage," Mr. Moss said

"Uh boss...I think they look hungry," Hamish said

"Then go feed them," Mr. Moss said

"But we're out of food," Hamishresponded

"Oh no," was all Mr. Mos could say

The rest of their Chritmas was spent running al over Zartaka trying not to get eaten by their gift

* * *

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Come on, somebody help me outta here."**

**l8ter**


	46. Christmas Story 6

**5 ROCKING RECORDS!**

The Stormhawks (excluding Finn) were busy ptting up their Christmas decortations on the Condor

"Hey has anyone seen Finn?" Piper asked "I need him to help with these lights,"

"I haven't seen him long time," Aerrow said

"Why?" Piper asked

Yet before she could get an answer the Condors alarm went off

"We're under attack!" Stork screamed

Just then some Cyclonian talons landed on the Condor

"And just what do you want?" Aerrow asked ready to fight

"Some of your music records," one of the talon said

"Huh?" Aerow said confussed

"We need it for a Christmas party in Cyclonia, will this cover it?" another talon sai as he got out some money

"Uh...Sure," Aerrow anwered

With that that talons took five of the music reaacords and got ready to bust some of their holiday moves

* * *

-In Cyclonia-

"Wow look at Dark Ace dance," Snipe said

"I never knew he could pop and lock like that," Ravess said

"If you think that's crazy look at Cyclonis," Repton said pointing to the Cyclnian leader who was dancing like Micheal Jackson

* * *

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Why do I have a feeling someone gave away my music?"**

**l8ter**


	47. Christmas Story 7

**6 Dragons Playing**

**(Inspired by episode 37)**

The Stormhawks were on their way to Sky's End home of the many baby dragons that lived there. It was the Stormhawks shift to watch them

"Aw man, why did it have to happen around Christmas time?" Piper complained

"I wish Finn was here to enjoy this," Aerrow said still woundering where the teams sharpshooter was

* * *

Soon enough they got to Sky's End

"Good to see you again," Rinjiin, the guardan of the dragon babies said as he greeted te Strmhawks

"You to," Aerrow said as he shook his hand, while Radarr stood peerched on his sholder

Just then six of the baby dragons noticed Radarr and grabbed him up off of of Aerrow and began to play with a game of "Sky trapize (tossing Radarr in the air and catching him)" and "Dragon fighter pilot(Radarr flies on on of the dragons backs and the others try to take him dwn with fire breath)" with him

"Guess they missed Radarr a lot," Junko said

"Well I guess Radarr got his Christmas gift," Aerrow said

"And s did the dragons," Rinjiin said

* * *

**On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**6 Dragons playing**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Ah I think I'm starting to get digested!"**

**l8ter**


	48. Christmas Story 8

**7 Steroid Syringes**

During Chritmas time in Atmos, you can expect people to be delivering gifts of every kind, both big and small. Also needing to get out all those fancy, heavy decorations as well

But the Stormhawks don't hae to worry about that cause they got one of the strongest wallops in all of Atmos, Junko

Yet this time of year meant plenty f heavy lifting for the big Stormhawk,and his nuckle busters just didn't cut it. So he gave himself an extra boost of power, with steroids

"Just seven more he," said as pulled out a syringe

"Hey Junko Piper needs...What are you doing?" Aerrow said as he and his buddy Radarr stepped into the room

"Uh...Um...It's," Junko studdered

Just then Radarr slipped on a syringe and fell right onto Junkos seven steroids

"Radarr are you..." Aerrow sentence was cut short as his blue furry friend began to grow muscles, big muscles.

Soon he was larger than Aerrow and Junko

"Whoa. Junko what kind of steroids are those?"

Just then the whole Condor shook

"Stormhawks it's time to get smashed!" Snipe said as he and Ravess came onto the ship

"Snipe! Ravess Prepair to..."

**"Ahhh! Giant furry thing!!!"** The two talons screamed and ran away at the sight of Radarr

"Well at least we got something good out of all this," Aerrow said

"Wait until Suzy Lu gets a look at me," Radarr thought "They'll be some _Christmas cheer_ this year

* * *

**On the Seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**7 Steroids Syringes**

**6 Dragons playing**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Help the stomach acid is rising!"**

**l8ter**


	49. Christmas Story 9

**8 Holiday Kisses**

The Stormhawks where back in terra Blizzaris, looking for Finn

"You think we left him here by accident?" Piper asked

"Junko said this was the last place he remebers seeing him," Aerrow answered

"Merry Christmas eh," Suzy Lu said as she walked over to the Stormhawks "What brings you back here?"

"We're looking for, Finn have you seen him?" Piper asked

"I'M IN HERE!" Finn said from inside Suzys stomach. Yet since he was so small now nobody heard him

"He's got to be around here somewhere, come on everyone split up and look," Aerrow said

All the Stormhaws split up and searched, excpet Radarr

"You should go look for your buddy to eh," Suzy Lu said

Radarr didn't say anything,but instead pulled out a missletoe

"Okay a few quick kisses first eh," Suzy said as she gave the little Stormhawks a few smooches

* * *

A few minutes later all the Stormhawks returned

"Well I couldn't find Finn," Aerrow said. The rest of his team said he same thing

"He Aerrw where's Radarr?" Junko asked

"Don't worry he's right here eh," Suzy Lu said as she held up Radarr. Who has a shorty of dazzed, happy, blussing face on. Plus alittle erection in his pants

"What happened to him?" Aerrow asked

"He got his Christmas kisses," Suzy Lu said

* * *

**On the eigth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**8 Holiday Kisses**

**7 Steroids Syringes**

**6 Dragons playing**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "No! Please don't leave me in here guys!"**

**l8ter**


	50. Christmas Story 10

**9 Nightcrawlers Caroling**

It was getting around Christmas time in Cyclonia, which meant Master Cyclonis was at her angriest.

She hated Christmas, apparently Santa never got her that train set she wanted when she was five. Cyclonis has a long memory

"We should try to brighten up her Christmas sprits," a nightcrawler said to his fellow nightcrawlers

"Yes, she has done so much for us, it's only far," another nightcrawler said (who knew nightcrawlers cared for Christmas?)

* * *

Master Cyclonis was in her special room inventing more powerful crystals

Just then the doors flew open and nine nightcrawlers began singing

"Oh you better not shout, you better not cry..."

**"BOOM!"**

Master Cyclonis blew them all up with her new crystal

"Ba-humbug," she said

* * *

Meanwhile in terra Blizzaris

"Man I love this train set eh," Billy Rex said as he played with his toy some more

"Gosh Billy you've had that thing since you were a kid eh. Don't ya think you should try playing with something more mature?" Suzy Lu asked him

"No way. It was a special gift from Santa Clause eh," Billy said "He was going to give it to Master Cyclonis, but I guees he thought I was more good eh,"

"Wow that's interesting," Suzy said

"Why, it's just a train?" Billy said

"No these frequent stomach pains I've been having. It's like their's some little man in me," Suzy said as she went to get an ant-acid

* * *

**On the ninith day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**9 Nightcrawlers Caroling**

**8 Holiday Kisses**

**7 Steroids Syringes**

**6 Dragons playing**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Oh no! Not ant-acids! AHHH!!!"**

**l8ter**


	51. Christmas Story 11

**Ten Nasty Nightmaes**

It was almost Christmas in Atmos, and the Stormhawks were celebrating by eating candy canes, ginger bread homes, and even some egg nog made by Stork. Also they had invited a few friends to the Condor as well

"Whoa, Stork this stuffs got some zing," Aerrow said

"It tastes alittle bitter to me," Piper said

"It reminds me of a pie Billy made once eh," Suzy lu said as she drank some more

* * *

"Great, I'm getting rained on with egg nog," Finn said from inside Suzy Lu

* * *

"It has an interesting after taste," Starling said

"It's truly an unusual drink," Harrier of the Rex Guardians said

Radarr seemed to love it and kept asking for more

Junko guzzled it down like their was no tomarrow

"It reminds me of our cheese," Dove said

"It's a real mans drink," Blazer of the third degree burners said (from episode 9, the guy with red hair)

"Thank you all," Stork said yet didn't drink any for himself. He just drank water

Yet one thing everyone learned that Christmas was, when you drink Merb egg nog...**It can cause you to have some crazy dreams!**

"Sweet dreams," Stork said as evryone went off to bed

"Time for a few nightmares before Christmas,"

* * *

Aerrow dream

"Where am I," he said as he looked around. He was in a church

"Aerrow do you take this person to be your loftly wedded wife?" a priest asked him

"Huh..? What the!?" Aerrow said as he suddenly looked at his new veiled bride. Plus he had on a tuxedo

"Kiss me Aerrow," his new bride said as she lifted up her veil to reveal she was...The Dark Ace!

"Ah!!!!" Aerrow screamed

* * *

Pipers dream

"Huh...Why am I dressed like a doll?!" she screamed "And where the heck am I, everythings so big? And why can't I move?"

Just then a giant door opened and giant Master Cyclonis stepped in

"Time to play with my little friend," Cyclonis said

Piper screamed in fear as well

* * *

Junkos dream

Junko was at a Burger King, but it was closed

What else did you expect?

* * *

Radarr's dream

Radarr was with his girlfriend (Suzy Lu) on terra Blizzaris

"Oh Radarr you are so cute," Suzy Lu said

Radarr giggled a bit at this

Just then everything around him went dark and Suzy disapered. Radarr was now in a dark room, with nothing around him

Just then he noticed a small baby carage, he went over to inspect it. Inside was a a sort of mini Suzy Lu, but with blue fr

"Dada," it said

Radarr was a bit confussed by this, but then he was grossed out cause the baby blizzarian unleashed a huge wave of baby barf on him (kind of like that one part from "Shrek the third")

Guess Radarr's going to wait on having kids with Suzy eh?

* * *

Starlings Dream

Starling watched in terror as her fellow member from her squadron got eaten by Repton

(She has this nightmare a lot)

* * *

Doves dream

Dove was on her home terra, messing with her fathers cheese stone

"My this s so excting," she said

"Yes it is," Dark Ace said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere

Dove attacked him with the cheese stone, but Dark Ace used a block crystal to send the attack bac at her and turn her into cheese. Then he ate her

* * *

Blazers dream

Blazer was a little boy, and he was standng in a dark pace

Just then he felt water below him, and giant white walls spuring up around

That was wen he heard the evil ound

"Flush!"

Apparently his childhood fear was getting flushed down the toilet. Who knew?

* * *

Harriers dream

Another dinosaur attaced the terra, and made him get all dirty.

Then Dark Ace came and gave him a wedgy

That's one messed up dream

* * *

Finns dream

Finn was already living his worst nightmare (it was getting eaten)

* * *

Suzy Lus deam

"Oh Radarr, oh Radarr," Suzy said as she kissed the blue, furry Stormhawk

"What?" Radarr said

"Huh..? Wait Radarr can't talk eh," Suzy said

She pulled her faceaway to reveal that shhe wasn't kising Radarr. She was kissing Ravess

* * *

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**10 Nasty Nightmares**

**9 Nightcrawlers Caroling**

**8 Holiday Kisses**

**7 Steroids Syringes**

**6 Dragons playing**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Yuck this egg nog tastes horrible!"**

**l8ter**


	52. Christmas Story 12

**11 Evil Elves**

It was getting really close to Christmas time in Atmos, which meant Stork was bust putting up more booby traps.

Stork still believed Santa was a ghost that eats peoples brains. Plus since he hurt Rudolph last year he was sure Santa was going to be jolly towards him this year.

"Stork don't you think you're over reacting?" Aerrow said to his crazy Merb friend

"Over reacting?! Santa Clause will probably send an army of his mind worm infected evles to attack me," Stork said

"Um...Okay. Well Radarr and I are going to eat some candy canes then see if can find Finn, where is that guy?" Aerrow said

"I'll pass. Candy canes are food of doom," Stork said

* * *

Later that night Stork was asleep in his bed when he heard a loud crashing noise

"My traps!" he yelled as he ran out to see if he had caught an elf

"Help I'm stuck!" Junko said

"Junko? You've ruined my trap!" Stork yelled

"Who were you trying to trap?" Junko asked

"The evil elves," Stork said

"Oh you mean those guys?" Junko asked as he pointed behind Stork. Stork quickly turned around to see 11 evles holding toys like weapons

"This is for Rudolph!" One of then said as they attacked the Merb

"Stork get his toys early?" Junko said stil stuck in the trap

* * *

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**11 Evil elves**

**10 Nasty Nightmares**

**9 Nightcrawlers Caroling**

**8 Holiday Kisses**

**7 Steroids Syringes**

**6 Dragons playing**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: "Please Blitz, please tell me I get out of here in the next drabble."**

**l8ter**


	53. Christmas Story 13

**12 Bottles of Rootbeer**

It was the day before Christmas on terra Blizzaris. And the Absolute Zeros were already partying and celebrating the most wounderful time of the year.

Suzy Lu and the girls were baking holiday cookies, eatting candy canes and watching some of those Christmas specials on ABC's 25 Days of Christmas, while Billy and the boys were busy doing some more of their crazy stunts on their skimmers and some other insane madness.

"Man they're just as crazy as ever eh?" one of the Zero girls said as he watched the boys

"Ya but y'know boy, will be boys eh," Suzy Lu said as she pulled out another fresh batch of cookies.

"Hey Suzy can ya get us some rootbeer eh?" Billy asked

"Sure Billy," Suzy said as she got two six packs for the boys

* * *

"Man I love rootbeer," Billy said as he guzzed down his bottle

"Not as much as I do eh," Suzy said as she got a bottle of her own

"Ha I bet I could drink more then you could Suzy," Billy said

"Oh really?" Suzy said

"Drink off! Drink off!" the other Blizzarian boys said. And befor you knew Billy and Suzy were at it, each one guzzling down a whole bottle like they'd hadn't had a drank in days. Just one after another, neith of them stopping to burp

* * *

Meanwhile inside Suzys stomach

"Ah! Rrootbeer!" Finn yelled as her gut began fill with the fizzy liquid

"Is this how I'm going to die? Drowed by rootbeer?" Finn said

* * *

Suzy and Billy were still at it. Billy had drank 6 rootbeers, Suzy had just finished number five and was working on six

"You're going down eh," Billy said as he grabed the last bottle and started to drink. Yet just then he stopped, burped and passed out

"Suzy all ya gotta do now is finish off Billy's bottle and ya win eh," one of the Zero girls said

Suzy grabbed the bottle and chuged it down with all her might

"I win, I...BURP!" Suzy said

Just then Finn seemed to come out of nowhere. He had a long beard now, his clothes were ripped and soaked, and he smelled

"Freedom! Freedom, woo-hoo,"

"He smells like rootb..."

"I don't even want to know," Suzy said stoping her commrad

* * *

**On the twelth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**12 Bottls of Rootbeer**

**11 Evil elves**

**10 Nasty Nightmares**

**9 Nightcrawlers Caroling**

**8 Holiday Kisses**

**7 Steroids Syringes**

**6 Dragons playing**

**5 ROCKING RECORDS**

**4 Trackbeast chasing**

**3 Raptors rapping**

**2 turltle Doves**

**and Finn in a bizzarians belly**

**Finn: I'M FREE!**

**Yes I did it! All 12 days. Go me, go me :)**


	54. Cyclonis You Idiot!

**Cyclonis You Idiot!**

**(inspired by episode 38)**

Aerrow lay asleep in his full body cast that was attached with a zero crystal. All thank to Finn for leaving oil on the ground, causing Aerrow to slip on it and fall into the Condors engine.

Just then, unknowin to the young Skyknight a nightcrawler came into the room and pulled out a scaning crystal and used it on him

* * *

Meanwhile on Master Cyclonises ship

"Yes this is perfect, both the crystal and Aerrow, defenceless," Cyclonis said "Prepare to attack!"

"Master he's right there with Aerrow. Why not just let him blast the Skyknight and take the crystal?" a nightcrawler asked

"Silence! I am the Master here. You will respect my plans!" Cyclonis said

"You're an idiot," the nightcrawler mummbled under his breth

"What was that?" Cyclonis said

"Um...What do you want us to do with her?" the nightcrawler said as her pointed to Suzy Lu, their prisoner

"Just throw her into that dessert over there," Cyclonis said pointing to a nearby terra

"Wouldn't make more sence to just destroy her now so she dosen't become a problem later?" the nightcrawler asked

"Silence! You will do as I say!" Cyclonis said

* * *

**What a dummy Cyclonis is eh?**

**l8ter**


	55. What Happened in That Desert

What Happened in that Desert

**(inspired by episode 38…Again!)**

Suzy Lu wandered through the desert, and thanks to the effects of Master Cyclonises crystal she had no idea how she even got there in the first place.

At least it was nighttime so it wasn't really hot. Being a Blizzarian she couldn't stand very high temperatures, plus she had all those snow clothes on.

Yet when the sun came up she ended up having to wander through the desert in her bra and panties (sexy image isn't it?)

"Oh man I'm gonna die out here eh," Suzy said as the blazing sun beat down on her causing her to pant and sweat

Then she heard it

"Okay Suzy that's a wrap," the director said "Okay now lets get the stage ready for the part where the Stormhawks fight those nightcrawlers,"

* * *

**What you were excepting something random and insane?**

**L8ter**


	56. Rubber Ducky of Doom

**Rubbler Ducky of DOOM!**

**(inspired by episode 28)**

The Rex Guardians, Rebel Ducks, and Absolute Zeros surronded the Stormhawks who were caught holding the shards of the Aura Stone that they all thought they were stealing

"Everybody stop or I'll set these things off," Aerrow suddenly said as he held up his shards of the stone ready to activate them which would cause a huge explision and kill them all

Not wanting to be turned into dust Harrier of the Rex Guardians reluctantly gave his order

"Drop your weapons,"

With that everyone began to drop their crystal swords, staffs, a rocket launcher, and a rubber duck

"Wait, who brought the duck?" Finn suddenly said

"I did eh," the blond haired male Zero said

Finn began to laugh

"What good is a rudder duck as a weapon? Hahaha!"

"Oh this isn't an regular ducky," the Zero said as he pressed a small button that was on the duck

Just then the small bathtime toy transformed into a Rocketlauncher/machine gun

"Say hello to my little friend eh," the Zero said as he blew up Finn.

Don't worry, Finn lived

* * *

**Don't under estimate a bathtime toy**

**l8ter**


	57. New Years Resolution

**New Years Resolution**

**(a.k.a Finn gets eaten 5)**

It was New Years day in Atmos, and all the Stormhawks were making their new years resolutions

Aerrows was to get stronger to beat Dark Ace

Pipers was to be better with crystals

Junkos was to not eat so much junk food

Storks was to be more Emo

Radarr was to be more sexy for Suzy Lu (who saw this one coming?)

And Finn's was to not get eaten so much

"Wow Finn thats a pretty big resolution," Aerrow said

"Why?" Finn asked

"Well it seems like it would be one that would be messed up real fast," Piper said

"No way I'm going to..."

"**Crash!"**

Went the sound of the Condor being ripped up and a huge dragon came in and ate Finn. Then flew off

"Wow that was random," Stork said

* * *

**Crazy isn't it?**

**l8ter**


	58. Running on Empty

**Running on Empty **

**Hi it's me Blitz**

**Bad news guys, I got a bit of wrighters block at the moment. Can't think up any new funny ideas**

**Any of you guys out there got and funny suggestions you can throw my way?**

**Thanks**

Now I'm going to say something random

"Look out Radarr's got Snipes mace again!"

* * *

**l8ter**


	59. Stormhawk Poker Showdown

**Stormhawk Poker Showdown**

It was poker night on the Condor, and the Stormhawks were really into the game.

"That's it I'm all in," Finn said as he ripped of his underpants

"That's all you got left Finn you sure that's a good move?" Junko said who had apparently lost his shirt and knuckle busters in this game of poker

"Yeah if you bet that you'll be out like Stork," Aerrow said (who only has his socks and underwear on) who pointed to the butt naked Merd

"No. I'm determined to win my things back," Finn said as he put his boxers on the table

"Well if Finn wants to lose I'll be the one to take him out," Piper (who only has her shrit and panies on) said who placed her orange headband on the table

With that evryone got their cards and played

Piper had two pair

Finn had three pair

Aerrow and Junko folded

But Radarr had a royal flush

"Oh man Radarr always wins," Finn said as he left the room but naked like Stork

* * *

**Radarr the poker champion!**

**l8ter**


	60. Domo Arigato Mr Robato

**"Domo" Arigato Mr. Roboto**

**(inspired by a Youtube vid I saw once)**

The Stormhawks were on Terra Vapos, apparently the people there requested the urgent return of their Domo

* * *

"The Domo has returned," The king of Vapos said

"What is it you request of me?" Finn asked

"Probably something stupid that dosen't make sence," Stork said to himself

"A powerful warrior is on its way to this terra, and it is said that the great Domo mustdefeat it in a DDR battle," the king of Vapos said

"DDR? Okay this drabble is even crazier then the time Radarr had children (drabble 29)," Piper said

"A dance off? That's my kind of game," Finn said

* * *

Sonn enough the evil warrior came

"Hoo-hoo, Hello little boys want some Jesus juice?" the warrior said

"I have to DDR against Micheal Jackson?!" Finn said seeing that was who the warrior was

"Yep I knew this would be stupid," Stork said

"Let the DDR battle begin," the king of Vapos said as some people put out a Dance Dance Revolution machine.

Just then then it began to play "Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto"

"This drabble is just ridiculous," Piper said as he watched Finn and Micheal dance

* * *

**"Domo Arigoato Mr. Finn"**

**l8ter**


	61. OVER 9000!

**Over 9000!!!**

**(inspired by...Well you know)**

It was another regular day in Atmos, not that much going on.

"Man nothing is happening going on t...," Piper started to say. Until Stork interupted

"No don't say anything! Everytime someone says it's a boring day something bad hap..." Stork quickly covered his mouth realizing he just did what he didn't want to happen. "Oh no,"

"Come on Stork whats the worst thing that could happen?" Aerrow asked his paranoid merb friend

"Please don't let me get eaten. Please don't let me get eaten," Finn began to say to himself

Just then Junko notived two little objects in the sky

"Hey what are those things?" Junko asked

Just then a huge blast of energy shot at the Condor, blowing a huge hole in its ceiling

"There is a door you know" Finn yelled at the attackers

Just then two people flew into the ship

"Nappa and I have come to destroy you," Vegeta from Dragonball Z said

" Um...why?" Finn asked

"Because we're evil Sayan warroirs, and we love destroying stuff," Nappa said "Vegeta what's the scouters say about their power levels?" the huge, bald sayan asked his little friend

"Well the freaky green guy's is only 3, Horny boy there is 50, blondy's a 5, Marge Simpson look alike's a 10, and Red's 15," Vegeta said

"Ha this won't take long at all," Nappa said as he craked his knuckles ready to destroy everyone

"Wait Nappa stop, I'm getting another reading," Vegeta said as he searched for the source of the unknown reading, soon enough he found it. The reading was coming from Radarr

"Vegeta what's the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asked

**"IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!" **Vegeta said as he crushed his scouter in his fist

"What 9000?!" Nappa said

"Nappa we can't fight someone with that kind of power level. Retreat!" Vegeta said as he few off, Nappa followed

"Wait Radarr's power level is over 9000? that's impossible," Finn said as went over to Radarr "You can't be that strong,"

Just then Finn got a face full of Kamehameha wave and ended up begin blast clear out of the Condor

"I stand corrected!" Finn said as he went blasting off into the sky

* * *

**It'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**l8ter**


	62. I Saw You From The Village

**I saw you from the Village**

**(inspired by the movie "Nacho Libre")**

It was a sad day for Billy Rex of the Absolute Zeros. Not only did he lose his title of Pie Chomping Champion to a 5 year old girl blizzarian, he caused Suzy Lu to break her leg in a freak stunt accident, and somehow caused Finn of the StormHawks to get eatten by a one of the little, brown, legless creatures that inhabited Blizaris.

"I can't show myself in this Village anymore eh," Billy said as he packed up some of his stuff "I'm going out into the barren frozen wasteland and live a life of solititde."

Billy went out to the frozen outskirts of the village. He created a small igloo and lived off whatever he had packed before he left

One week later as Billy was trying to warm himself with a small fire he heard a familar voice

"Billy are you in thee eh?" Suzy asked

"Suzy?! How did you find me?" Billy asked his skyknight

"I saw you from the village," Suzy Lu said as she pointed to the village that was only about twenty feet away

"Hi Billy," a family of blizzarians said that lived in a house near him

* * *

**Talk about a home away from home :)**

**l8ter**


	63. Cyclonis Gets Rick Roll'd

**Cyclonis Gets Rick Roll'd**

**(Take a wild guess what inspired this 1)**

The Condor was under attack by Master Cyclonis and her army of nightcrawlers, and the stormhawks were losing...BIG TIME!

"Ugh, there's to many of them," Piper said as a nightcrawlers weapon hit her in the arm

"Ow my leg!" Junko said as Cyclonis blasted him

"Ha their is nothing any of you can do to stop me now," Master Cyclonis said and then laughed evily

"Not so fast Cyclonis," Finn said as he pulled out his electric guitar

"What do you plan to do with that? Sing me to death?" Cyclonis joked

"Somehing like that," Finn said as he began to play

"We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy," Finn sang

"No! Not that song! **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" **Cyclonis said as she covered her ears trying to block out the Rick Roll song "Retreat!"

"Wow Finn accually saved the day," Piper said amazed

"Ya and best of all I didn't get eaten," Finn said happily

And then, as if out of nowhere, Gunstaff, the giant of Atomos attacked the Condor and ate Finn.

"I just hate that song," he said

* * *

**A Rick Roll, and Finn getting eaten for the 6th time!**

**What more can you ask for?**


	64. When Stork was Nude

**When Stork was Nude**

**(We all know what inspired this)**

"Take cover!" Aerrow said as the explosions of hundrends of skymines fell upon the Condor

"Ugh, this just has to happen when I take a nice bath," Stork said as he tried to fly the ship out of danger

Just then Radarr noticed a pipe break. Thinking quickly he tore off Storks underpants and patched it up

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world hunderds of fangirls were screaming like little children who were anxious for candy

"Oh he's nude...Whoope!" one fangirl said

"Hehehe," others went

* * *

**Fangirls.**

**The craziest people on earth**

**l8ter**


	65. First Kisses

**First Kisses**

It was almost Valentines day in Atmos. And Aerrow and Radarr had gotten some great gifts for Piper, Starling, and Suzy Lu.

The two Stormhawks lay asleep in their bed (they share a bed) lost in their happy dreams

"Oh Radarr I love you so much eh," Suzy Lu said in Radarr's dream "How 'bout alittle smooch for your girlfriend?"

Meanwhile in Aerrows dream

"Oh Aerrow we love you so much," Piper and Starling said in Aerrow's dream

"Well how about a kiss ladies?" Aerrow asked

Just then Piper and Starling began to kiss him

The two dreaming Stormhawks were so happy in their dreams, plus the kisses felt so real.

As a matter of fact when they both awoke from their dreams they noticed something surprising. They were kissing eachother

**"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" **The screamed in horror

* * *

**Talk about your first kiss gone wrong eh?**

**l8ter**


	66. Human Broom

**The Human Broom**

It was cleaning day on the Condor, and the Stormhawks were busy cleaning

"Okay Junko it's your turn to sweep the bridge," Aerrow said

"I can't," Junko said

"Why?" Aerrow asked

"I accidently broke it," the wallop said

"Great now how can we clean th...Why are you looking at me like that?" Piper said as she noticed the two had a weird look on their faces

-A short time later-

"Wow Piper your hair makes for a good broom," Junko said as she held the girl upside down and using her as a broom

"This is so embarasing," Piper thought

* * *

**Piper's hair is useful!**

**l8ter**


	67. Blizzarians Worst Enemy

**A blizzarians Worst Enemy!**

**(inspired by episode 24)**

"No! No! Please have mercy!" the Absolute Zero boys begged as the girls dragged them down the hallway of a building

"Sorry Billy but it has to be done eh, besides Piper said this is the only one she knows. And he did a great job with their Wallop friend eh," Suzy Lu said

"But I'm to young to die," the brown haired Zero boy said

"Oh you won't die," one of the Zero girls said as she pulled him down the hall some more

"NOOOOOO!" the final Zero boy screamed

"Oh it's for your own good, you eat to many pies!" Suzy barked

Just then the three blizzarian boys saw the one thing they feared the most

"Next," the Wallop dentist said as he grabbed Billy and draged him into his dentist room

"No!" Billy scremed

* * *

**Sorry Billy**

**But that's what you get for eating all those frozen pies**

**l8ter**


	68. Murk Raiders VS Cyclonians

**Murk Raiders VS Cyclonians**

It was a regular day in Cyclionia. Nothing but doom and gloom.

Master Cyclonis was once again busy working on creating some more powerful crystals when just then a cyclonian came in with a letter

"Master, an importaint letter has arrived," the cyclonian said

Cyclonis took the letter and read it. It said

"Dear Master Cyclonis you giaint prick! Howw dare you seal my pants, money, and cyrstals for your men! I'm comming to destroy you. Oh ya and I stole your bra and panites along with you purple hair color stuff.

Cyclonis got so mad you'd think she'd explode

"Get all the cyclonians, nightcrawlers, Snipe, Ravess, and Dark Ace here now!" she ordered the cyclonian that was with her. He did as he was told

Soon enough the skies of Cyclonia where filled with Murk Raider ships and Talon ship blasting at each other, Cyclonia was filled with Murk Raiders fighting Talons, the Dark Ace was in a sky-duel with the Murk Raider captain. It was all total chaos

Meanwhile on a small ship far away

"Wow Aerrow I can't beleve that worked," Finn said

"Well at least now they'll be enemies instaed of banning together," Aerrow said " If that happened we'd be done for,"

"I thought it was kind of fun," Junko said holding up a pair of pants while radarr had Cyclonises clothes and was putting on her hair color stuff (purple Radarr lol)

"Now if we can just mess with the Cornel," Aerrow said

"I have an idea Stork said

With that they went to mess with Atmos friendly neighborhood spiderman

* * *

**Insanity, and purple Radarrs!**

**l8ter**


	69. Stormhawks VS Chipmunks

**Stormhawks Vs Chipmunks**

**(Inspired by Disaster Movie, really funny)**

The Stormhawks where on an uncharted terra looking for new crystals or anycyclonian bases to bring down. When all of a sudden they heard smething horrible

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas," they heard. Plus the people who were saying it had really annoyig voices

"Dude who's singing that it sounds so annoying," Finn said

"Look! Over there," Junko said pointing to something

The Stormhawks looked over to see three really ugly chipmunks singing

"Aww they look so cute," Piper said

Just then the chipmunks began singing some kind of really demonic song

"Okay not there not so cute," Piper said

"Chimunks hungry! Chipmunks want nuts," one of the chipmunks said as it jumped at Finn's...You don't want to know.

"AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Finn screamed

"Why did he say Alvin?" Junko said

"Thats his name, it's written on his shirt see," Stork said pointing to the small rodent

"Ah!" Junko screamed in pain as he felt little teeth dig into his back

"Don't worry Junko," Piper said as she got out her staff and tried to wack the animal off him

Aerrow then screamed feeling the last chipmuck naw at his arm

Stork and Radarr just watched their friends suffer

"Want to get a hotdog?" Stork asked Radarr

Radarr nodded

"OW MY NUTS!" Finn screamed

* * *

**Naughty Chipmunks**

**I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

**-GRABS FLAMETHOWER AND INCERATES CHIPMUNKS-**

**Oops sorry Finn, I didn't mean to burn you to**

**Finn: Ouch**

**l8ter**


	70. Who's in the bed?

**Who's in the bed?**

The sun rose upon Atmos and all its terras. Also upon the Condor

Aerrow was still asleep in his bed with Radarr

Just then he felt a furry hand on his face a few times

"Yawn, Radarr quit moving around so much," Aerrow said as he tried to get a few more winks in

"Oh yeah Radarr you are all that eh," a mysterious voice said

"What?" Aerrow said confussed by what he just heard

Just then Suzy Lu (in nothing but her bra and panies) got up out of the bed

"Man Radarr you got the moves. Oh hi Aerrow," Suzy Lu said as she got dressed and left

"What was that about?" Aerrow said really confussed now

Radarr wrote something on a piece of paper

"Well it's not like you're going to get me my own bed anytime soon," it said

"Hey I'm not the one who wasted all our money on food," Aerrow said

"Did someone say food?" Junko said as he stepped into the room

"Hey why's it smell like sex in here," he said

* * *

**Again this was inspired by Disater Movie**

**l8ter**


	71. Chuck Norris

**Chuck Norris**

Master Cyclonis was hard at work on a new crystal she was inventing, one that wouldgive her ultimate power

"Yes with this new crystal I'll be able to finally desrtoy all those annoying skyknights once and for all," She said upon completion of the crystal "With this I'll be so powerful even Chuck Norris will piee his pants in fear of me,"

"What did you just say?" a manly voice said behind her

Cyclonis quickly turned around to see none other than Chuck Norris

"No! How did you get in here?!" she said in pure fear

"I'm Chuck Norris," Chuck Norris said

"DIE!" Cyclonis said as she used her new cyrstal on him. Which sadly had no affect on Chuck Norris

"What?! But how," Cyclonis said confussed

"I told you, I'm Chuck Norris. I'm the man the Boogeyman looks under his bed for. I'm so awsome, that if you look up awsome in the dictionary you'll see a picture of me. My tears could cure cancer." Chuck Norris said "And now I believe it's my turn,"

-one minute later-

Cyclonia lay in a heap of rubble, all the talons and nightcrawlers were destroied. The only survoir was Dark Ace who was cowering in a small corner holding his masters staff

"He...He destroied her," he said and then pissed his pants. Fearing Chuck Norris would return

* * *

**Don't diss Chuck Norris!**

**You've been warned**

**l8ter**


	72. Finn and the Geine

**Finn and The Genie**

The Stormhawks where on an abandon terra looking for rare crystals and making maps

"Man I wish something cool would happen," Finn said as he searched around some giant rocks for crystals

Suddenly he felt something deep inside one of them and pulled his hand out to reveal...a genie lamp

"A lamp? Hey maybe if I'll rub it I'll get three wishes!" the blond said as he rubbed it like crazy

He was right and a geine did pop out

"What are your three wishes master," it said

"He called me master...Cool," Finn said as he thought about what he wanted for a moment

"Okay genie," Finn said as he made up his mind on what he wanted "I want a foxy lady, some cool clothes, and a hot new skimmer,"

As you wish Master," the genie said as he granted his wishes. Sadly they weren't what Finn had in mind

His "foxy" lady was literally a fox (who saw that coming?.

His cool clothes looked like something a blizzarian would wear.

And his new skimmer was on fire.

"That's not what I meant!" Finn said as the lamp and genie poofed away

"Oh man," Finn said

Just then the fox looked at Finn with hunger in it's eyes

"Oh no," was all the blonde Stormhawk could say before he once again got eaten

* * *

Meanwhile in Blizzaris

"Billy where did you clothes go eh?" Suzy Lu asked her now naked comrade

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-k-know," Billy said freezing cold

* * *

**Be careful what you wish for!**

**l8ter**


	73. St Patricks Day

**St. Patricks Day**

Atmosia lay in ruins, injured people everywhere.

All the skyknights of Atmos where called to come to the terra immediately

"Oh my gosh, what happened here?" Harrier of the Rex Guardians said

"It looks like somebody had a huge barfight eh," Suzy Lu of the Absolute Zeros said

"Ya a huge, hardcore one," Starling said

"And why is everything green?" Aerrow asked

"It's St. Patricks day," the mayor of Atmos said "Everyone went crazy after drinking to much beer,"

"Oh," all the skyknights said

* * *

**Finn: Hey aren't we supposed to get a pot of gold or something?**

**Me: Ya I had one Finn but Radarr took all the gold**

**Finn: What?!**

**Me: He needed it to buy Suzy a present**

**Finn: -runs after Radarr- COME BACK HERE WITH THAT GOLD!**

**l8ter**


	74. Weasel Chips part 1

**Weasel Chips!**

**Part 1**

**(This one's for you Farrel)**

It was lunchtime for the Stormhawks and Finn and Junko where looking through the pantry for something to eat

"Hey Finn what's this?" Junko said pulling out a mysterious red bag

"I don't know, mabey it's Aerrow secret stash of food!" Finn said

"It says _Weasel Chips," _Junko said reading the bag

"Weird name for a snack Finn said as he grabed a chip and ate it, Junko had one to.

"Hey these are pre..." Just then Finn felt his body mutating

"Finn what's...Ah!" Junko said as he started to mutate to

Finn grew horns, Junko grew wings, and Radarr was partying with Suzy Lu (which has no point to this drabble).

When it was over Finn was a deer and Junko was a bat

"Why would a food called called Weasel chips turn us into something that's not a weasel?" Junko said

"I don't know but this is madness," Finn said

"Madness? This Is Sparta!" A spartan soilder from 300 said as he kicked the two animals out of the Condor

"What was thah about?" Finn said

"Weasel Chips cause chaos!" Junko decided

* * *

**Who's neck to fall victim to the Weasel Chip?**

**Bum-Bum-Buuuuuuuuuuuum!**

**l8ter**


	75. Weasel Chip part 2

**Weasel Chips Part 2**

"Finn where are you?!" Aerrow called out as he searched for the blonde

"If he and Junko hidding to get out of chores again, I'm going to...Oh!" Piper said upset

Eventualy their seach led them to the kitchen

"Well they're no in...Hey what's that?" Aerrow said picking up the bag of weasel chips

_"Weasel Chips_?" Aerrow said as he red the bag

"I don't remeber buying those," Piper said

"I wounder what they taste like?" Aerrow said as he ate a chip

"Wow these are awsome! Piper you got to try one!" Aerrow said as he offered her a chip

"Well, okay just one," Piper said as she ate her chip

As the two Stormhawks where munching on their snack

Just then something strange sound came from Aerrow

"Fart"

"Ew, Aerrow you far...BURP!" Piper suddenly said

"I can't..." fart "Stop..." fart "farting..." Big fart Aerrow said as he continued topass some serious gas

"What..." burp "Was in..." burp "Those chips?" Big burp Piper said tryingto talk in between burping

Aerrow read the back of the bag to see what was in the chips. Onlyto see thatit read

Weasel Chips

Warning these yummy chips will cause randome insanity to whoever eats them.

The only cure for this madness is...Oops sorry their is no cure

But don't worry the effects only last for 24 hours

"I'm going to be farting all day!?" Aerrow said as he did a fart so powerful he blew a hole in his pants

"And I'm going to be...BURP!" Piper said

* * *

**Who's next?**

**And what madness will befall them?**

**l8ter**


	76. Weasel Chip part 3

**Weasel Chips Part 3**

Stork was busy flying the ship, all the while thinking somekind of horrible doom was on the way

Just then Stork felt something wet and furry near his foot

"AH! A soul eatting seasponge!" the paranoid merb screamed in terror

Then he he heard a small giggling sound and turned his head to see Radarr, all wet and wearing a towel. He had decided to take a shower after his "party time" with Suzy Lu

"Don't do that Radarr," Stork said

Just then the bag of weasel chips blew into the bridge

"Hey what's that?" Stork said noticing the small bag

Radarr picked it up, sniffed it, then ate a chip. The little stormhawk gave a happy yip of joy at the tasty food and offered it to Stork.

Stork was kind of hungry so he ate one

Just then Radarr started twitching ate grew to be 8 feet tall, and his towel fell off.

"Ah! My eyes," Stork said covering his eyes

Just then Radarr screamed

"What? Why are..? Ah I have a womens body!" Stork screamed "And I'm hot,"

* * *

**Madness.**

**Insane madness**

**l8ter**


	77. We're Not Gay!

**We're not Gay!**

**(Because someone had to write it)**

Finn was walking to his room the Condor, when all of a sudden he saw Radarr and Aerrow hugging

"What the?" Finn thought

"Ya Radarr you really know how the moves," the blonde heard Aerrow say

"Moves? Could those be..? Ew," the blond thought

Just then he heard something that soundedlike kissing

"Oh my gosh! And Radarr's dating Suzy Lu!"

"Ya Radarr come on, _get down," _Finn heard Aerrow say

Finn couldn't take it any longer and jumpedoutin frontof the two

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TO ARE GAY!" Finn shouted

"What?! Radarr and I aren't gay!" Aerrow protested

"Then what about those "moves"," Finn said

"Radarr was showing me some dance moves," Aerrow said as Radarr started to dance

"Then what about that kissing noise?" Finn said

"Squeeky floor," Aerrow said

"Oh okay," Finn said as he left

"Man that was a close one Radarr," Aerrow said

Radarr yipped

"Ya buddy lets get back to what we were really doing," Aerrow said as he got out some whip cream and...yeah

* * *

**Fangirls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**l8ter**


	78. Great News!

**Great News!**

I "The Mystical Lycan Knight of Hell" Just went to wikipedia and saw that Stormhawks episodes 40-49 are comming

(Don't get your hopes up it may still take a lllllllllllloooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg while.

But look on the bright side, the show's not dead yet! More acation and comedy to come! And new drabble ideas!

Plus new Radarr and new Suzy Lu for me oh ya!

* * *

**Ya!**

**l8ter**


	79. The Little Merbmaid

****

Merbmaid

**(inspired by episode 43)**

The Stormhawks had gone under the waters of Terra Aquanos to save the Neckdeeps

As they were on their way on to them Finn was looking out at all the fish and other creatures that lived under the waters of the terra

"Man this is so boring," he said to himself

Just then he saw something that looked like a beatiful half fish, half lady creature

"Whoa! Aerrow I think I just saw a mermaid out there. I'm going to catch her!" the blonde Stormhawk said as he put on his diving gear and went out into the sea

"Where are you mearmaid?" Finn said swiming around

Meanwhile on the Condor the other Stormhawks were giggling

"Man I can't believe he fell for it," Aerrow said

"Yay Stork you make a convincing mermaid," Piper said looking at Stork in a mermaid costume

"I feel ridiculous," the merbmaid said

"Come back mermaid!" Finn said still swiming around

* * *

**Look out Areal you got some competition under the sea**

**l8ter**


	80. Spiderman

**Spiderman**

**(inspired by episode 42)**

The Cournel was doing some good deeds because they "saved" his beloved pet

The deed they made him do was save the Rebel Ducks from terra Zartaca. He had just freed them when a certain guy in a blue and red costume appeared

"Hey their's only room for one Spiderman here," Spiderman said

"What do you mean? You don't even look like a spider," the Cournel said

"You must be a minion of my evily twin Venom. PREPAIR TO DIE!"

Just then Spiderman and the Corunel began a web shooting battle, in the end the Cournel reined supream

"I told the producers coming here was a stupied idea for Spiderman 4," Spiderman said

* * *

**Just your friendly neighborhood Spidermen**

**l8ter**


	81. When it was Over

**When It was over**

**(inspired by the final episodes)**

The Stormhawks chased Mster Cyclonis into the portal leading to the far side of Atmos, and they where gone

* * *

Sometime later all the other Skyknights rose a Stormhawks fag to honor them

"So...What do we do now?" Harrier of the Rex Guardians said

"What do you mean?" Starling asked

"We got nobody to battle now eh, and the Stormhawks are gone," Billy Rex said

Suzy Lu started sobbing

"Suzy what's wrong eh?" Billy Rex

"I never see Radarr again!" Szy cried "And he'll never see his little pup he got in me,"

"What!?" Billy said shocked that Radarr did, and could knock up Suzy Lu

"Well look at it this way, at least now you can have her all to yourself now Billy," Dove said

"Hey we still got nothing do!" Harrier said

"We could always beat up the Murk Raiders, Raptors or the Cournel," Staling said

"Nah," Harrier began "The Murk raider became good when we fought Cyclonia. The Raptors all died in the final battle. And the Cournels busy fighting some guy named, Peter Parker. Something about the last drabble

"So other the Suzy Lu being pregnant we got nothing going on," Dove said

"I now what we can do eh!" Billy Rex said

"What?" Everyone asked

"Party at Terra Neon!" the blue blizzarian said

"Um Billy, Cyclonis destried Terra Neon eh," Suzy Lu said

"Oh shoot," Billy said

"Hey with the Stormhawks gone we could start are own spin-off show," Harrier said

"But we don't have any bad guys," Dove said

Just then Raveness appeared

"When I find Cyclonis I'll make her pay for banishing me, and killing Snipe," she said to herself

"Beat up Raveness!" everyone said as they charged the former talon.

Everyone but Suzy Lu

"Suzy what's wrong noww eh?" Billy said

"I think my water just broke," the blizzarian syknight said

"This ending lacked closer so much eh," Billy sai to himself

* * *

**Yes it did Billy. Yes it did.**

**Oh well...**

**Little Radarrs and Suzy Lu's everywhere!**

**l8ter**

**I should make a real story about this one don't you think?**


	82. Garbage Day

**Garbage Day**

**(inspired by episode 49)**

Finn Jumped down the garbage chute to escape from the cyclonians just after the Condor exploded

"Ahhhh!" Finn screamed like a little baby as he slid down the chute

Soon enoght he landed in a garbage truck

"Oh man this place is just nasty," Finn said as looked around

"Hey I like my home dirty," a green furry monster said coming out of the trash

"Oscar?" Finn said

"Ya it's me, Oscar the grouch," Oscar said

"I thought you lived in a trash can," Finn said

"I did but this blizzarian took my can and dumped me in here," Oscar said

"Hey this no taxi eh," the blizzarian garbage girl said as she swung a shovel at the two and sadly hitting Oscar out of the truck and plumiting into the wastelands

"Oh my gosh I didn't mean to do that eh," the blizzarian said

"Don't worry he was real grouch anyway," Finn said

* * *

**This drabble was brought to you by the letter "D"**

**For DEATH**

**l8ter**


	83. Banished

**Banished**

Snipe and Ravess had been banished from Cyclonia for their failures and missuse of power

"Now what do we do?" Snipe asked his sister

"What we should have done in the beginning brother," Ravess said "We're going to start are own evil empire. Then I will rule Atmos!"

"Hey I want to rule Atmos!" Snipe said

"You'll help me rule it buffoon," Ravess said

"Don't call me a buffoon you which!" Snipe barked

"What did you say!?" Ravess yelled

Pretty soon the two evil sibblings where fighting like mad

I'm pretty sure Atmos dosen't have any worries of a new evil empire rising anytime soon

* * *

**Get her Snipe! Hit her with a violin!**

**l8ter**


	84. Self Destruct

**Self Destruct**

"More! I want more power!" Dark Ace said as his Master poored more energy from her binbing crystal into him

"More! More! Mo..."

**BOOM!**

Dark Ace exploded

"Oh my gosh! She killed Ace," Piper said

"You bastered!" Aerrow said

"Aerrow why is that bad? Any why are dressed like Kyle from Southpark?" Piper asked

"I wanted to destroy him," Aerrow said as he started to cry

* * *

**It's funny cause it's true**

**Dark Ace go BOOM! lol**

**l8ter**


	85. Lost My Love Life

**Lost My Lovelife**

**(Again inspired by the last episodes)**

The Stormhawks had finally managed to defeat Master Cyclonis after they followed her to "the far side of Atmos," and were now having a celebration on the Condor.

Candy, balloons, streamers, the whole nine yards

"Man Aerrow I still can't believe you and Piper buster her arms," Junko said

"I can't beleve Finn's the one who finally destroied her," Piper said

"I can't believe Radarr bit her in the butt," Stork said

Just as the party was getting good the horrid question arose

"Um guys," Junko began "How are we gonna get home?"

Everyone was silent for a moment

"Uh Piper you do know how to get us back home don't you?" Aerrow said

"Ummm..." Piper began to say

"We're doomed! We're trapped! W're going to be stuck here forever!" Stork said in a really panicked way

Radarr began to sob

"Don't worry buddy we'll figure something out," Aerrow said

Radarr got out a piece of paper and wrote something. It said

"I'm not sad about that. I'm sad about the fact that I won't be with Suzy Lu for a long time,"

"Don't worry dude," Finn said "I'm sure she's still waiting for you in Atmos

* * *

Meanwhile in Atmos

"Do you Suzy take Billy to be you husband," a priest said

"I do eh," Suzy said

"Then by the power vested in me I now prnounce you man and wife. You may now kiss eachother and have sexual intercourse together,"

* * *

**Oh! Rejection!**

**Oh well guess it wasn't meant to be anyway**

**Those last two episodes ruined my pairing idea!**

**CURSE YOU LAST EPISODES!**


	86. Suzy's Got a Gun

**Suzy's Got a Gun**

It was a regular day on Terra Blizzaris.

Billy Rex and the Zero boys where listening to a song on the radio.

_Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do?  
What did he put you through?_

"This is a real cool song eh," one of the Zero boys said

"Real relaxing to eh," Billy said

Just then Suzy Lu came in holding some type of weapon

"You boys are in big trouble eh!" she said

"AH! SUZY'S GOT A GUN EH!" Billy said in terror and ran off with the rest of the boy Zeros

"What was that about eh?" one of the Zero girls asked

"I don't know. Just wanted to tell them they forgot to put in a new crystal for this snowblaster eh," Suzy said

* * *

**Suzy's got a gun  
Suzy's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone...**

**l8ter**


	87. I need an idea

**I need an Idea**

**First off let me say that I've been busy with some of my other stories and ****I've got some writers block right now. If anyone out their wants to give me an idea for a drabble I'd greatly apperciate it**

**TY**


	88. Who's the New Leader?

**Who's The New Leader?**

**(Inspired by episode 49)**

Terra Bogaton was very different after Stork beat Repton and caused him to fall to his doom in the wastelands.

For one thing their was a lot more arguing on it.

* * *

"I'm the new leader since I'm the storngest," Horeck said as he flexed his muscles

"No I should be," Spitz said "Mother loved me most,"

"What about me? Can be the leader?" Leugey said as he smiled a happy grin "Please,"

This in turn caused all three raptors to have an all out brawl on the terra.

Spitz hit Horeck with a wooden chair, Horeck got a huge pot and jabbed it into Spitz "_lizard eggs." _And Leugey gave both of them a wet willy. Then Spitz gave Leugey a wedge, and Horeck got Spitz in a headlock, then Leugey farted and knocked Horek out (you don't want to be around when Leugey farts. It's almost as bad as a Junko fart).

After hours of all out hardcore fighting a new leader was finally crowned on terra Bogaton.

"You will pledge your alligence to me," their new leader said

"Yes Master," the raptor trio said

"Now. I command you to help me end this drabble," I said

"Yes Mystical Lycan Knight of Hell," The raptors said as the ended the drabble

* * *

**The Raptors: The End**

**Me: Obey the author, for I control your fate in these stories! **


	89. What makes a blizzarian man?

**What Makes a Blizzarian Man?**

**(Inspired by this silly song I heard)**

It was karioke night on Terra Blizzaris, and Billy Rex had a little song he wanted to sing

And it went like this:

What makes a blizzarian man, is it the crystals in his hands?  
Is it his quest for glory?  
Give it all you've got, to fight to the top.  
So we can know your story.

Now you're a man, a man, man, man.  
Now you're a man, a manly, manly man.  
A man, man, man.  
You are now a man, you're a man.  
Now you're a man.

What makes a man, is it Suzy Lu in his arms?  
Just 'cause she has big boobies?  
Or is it the way, he fights every day?  
No, it's probably her boobies.

Now you're a man, a man, man, man.  
Now you're a ma-man, a ma-ma-ma-ma-man  
Now you're a man, M-A-N man, man.  
Man, man, maan.  
Now you're a man.


	90. Stormawks do Family Guy

**Stormhawks do Family Guy**

Piper began to play on a piano and sang

"It seems today that all you see is violence and movies and Sex on TV,"

Then Aerrow came in "But where all those good old fashioned zalues,"

Just then Junko, Finn, and the rest of the team (plus Starling) slid in and said "on which we used to rely. Lucky theres a family guy!Lucky theres a man who, positively can do, all the things that make us...

"Just then Piper held up Radarr and he said (talking Radarr lol) "Laugh and cry,"

"He's a family guy," Everyone said and pointed at Aerrow

* * *

**Honestly if Finn where in Family guy he'd probaly be Quadmire**

**Finn: "Giggdy, gidddy, giddy, alright"**

**l8ter**


	91. Ravess Gets Eaten

**Ravess Gets Eaten**

**(Because I heard some pf you are tried of Finn getting eaten)**

Ravess was flying through Atmos, depressed.

She was no longer part of Cyclonia, her brother was gone, and she was all alone now.

"Well at least my life can't get any worse

Just then her skimmer started to make a strange clunking sound and began to loose altitude and she nosedived into the nearest terra, which so happened to be terra Blizzaris.

She dug her way out of the snow, only to be met by Suzy Lu and the Absolute Zeros

"Hey you're that girl that blew up my skimmer and put me in a cage eh," Suzy Lu said (noted in episode 25) "Time for some revenge eh,"

And before you could say "Zero's" Ravess was baked into a pie and eaten by Suzy Lu

* * *

"Ah!" Ravess screamed as she awoke from her sleep

"Oh my gosh what a horrible nightmare. Hey why is the groumd wet? And fleshy?! AND WHY DO I SMELL LIKE PIE!?"

* * *

**Yummy Yummy Yummy in Suzy's Tummy tummy tummy**

**l8ter**


	92. Terra Neverlandis

**Terra Neverlandis**

When Piper, Aerrow, and Finn were little kids (Radarr wasn't born yet) they lived on Terra Neverlandis. It was a great little terra to live on, and the three kids played skyknight and had fun all day everyday.

Yet one day a strange man came to the terra. The has really pale white skin, red lips, black hair, and was wearing a Peter Pan suite

"Hello little boys," The man said "Do you want some candy and some of my special Jesus Juice?" the man said showing the children his candy and juice

"My parents told me not to take thing from strangers," Piper said

"Ya me to," Aerrow said

"Dudes he got free candy," Finn said "And Juice,"

And before Aerrow and Piper could say another word Finn went over to the strange man and the two started to fly away with the mans "Moonwalker Magic."

"Hey what's that?" Aerrow said pointing to something on the ground

Piper picked it up

"It's a...Nose!" Piper screamed "EW! EW! EW!"

* * *

Later that day Finn returned

"Did you get any candy?" Aerrow said

"No, but he gave me something else," Finn said

What?" Piper asked

"Nightmares," Finn said

* * *

**Micheal Jackson gave Finn a "Thriller!"**

**lol**

**l8ter**


	93. If Aerrow Loved Suzy

**If Aerrow loved Suzy**

**(inspired by these strang Youtube vids I saw. ****Youtube wishes to rule us all!)**

Aerrow was asleep in his bed, dreaming.

He dremt he was the greatest warrior in all of Atmos, he defeated all the forces of darkness that wished to do harm to the people of Atmos. And made peace betwwen all the terras.

He had a big fancy home and a loving son that hugged his leg when he came in

"Daddy," the boy said "Mommy daddy's home,"

"Mommy?" Aerrow said

"Welcome back honey eh," Suzy said as she walked towards the young skyknight and gave him a kiss

* * *

"Ah!" Aerrow screemed as he woke up "That was just crazy,"

"What was crazy eh?" Suzy Lu said in laying in the same bed, they were both naked

"Ah!" Aerrow screamed

* * *

**Billy: Get your hands off my girl eh! -punches Aerrow**

**Radarr: She's my girl! -punches Billy-**

**-giant fist fight-**

**l8ter**


	94. How Immature

**How Immature**

The Stormhawks had been trapped on the far side of Atmos for months. And now boredome was setting in.

"At least I haven't gotten eaten anymore," Finn said

It was at this moment the Radarrs hunger took over and he ate Finn in one bite

Eveyone watched in horror at the site of that

"That's something I'd expect from Junko," Stork said

"It's something I wanted to do," Junko said rubbing his hungry stomach

"Well that's the most intersting thing that's happened in a long time," Piper said

Just then Aerrow found something on the ground

"Hey guys I found something," Aerrow said as he picked up the box

"Hey it's are action figures of us," Piper said "And all the other warriors on Atmos,"

"Let's play!" Junko said

Just then Radarr threw up Finn, he didn't taste good

"Take this Dark Ace!" Aerrow said as he made his mini-Aerrow figure beat up a Dark Ace figure

"Oh Aerrow you're so strong," a Starling figure said (controled by Piper)

"Yes he muy macho," a Piper figure said

Pretty soon the two girl figures were kissing Aerrow

"Hey where's my Finn figure?" Fnn said

"Burp," Radarr went

"No way, I get eaten twice in the same drabble?" Finn said

Then Radarr took a Suzy Lu figure into his romm for some _private time_

Junko ate his figure, and Storks

Stork didn't want to play with it anyway. Yet he took a Master Cyclonis figure and started to set it on fire

* * *

**f Snipe where here I'm sure he'd say**

**"This was really creepy"**

**l8ter**


	95. I Pwen a Noob

**I Pwen a Noob**

**(inspired by episode 41, and the fanboy in it)**

The Stormhawks had just saved Noob, their so called #1 fan. Sadly Noob had sacrificed all his stormhawk mercandise to help them

The Stormhawks where just saying that'd they be glad to help him replace it all. Heck Finn was already signing a hat for the little fat guy.

Just then Noob spoke up

"Na I should quit obbsessing about the Stormhawks. And focus my real dream team,"

Noob pressed a button and another fanboy van drove up, only this one was devoted to the Absoulte Zeros

**WHAT?! NO ONE ELSE LOVE SUZY MOVE THAN ME!!! Expept Radarr and Billy probably. **

Than I, The Mystical Lycan Knight of Hell grabbed a 12 gauage shot gun and killed Noob

"I just pwned a Noob," I said

"Hey Lycan you didn't need to do that," Finn said

"On the contrary Finn," I said "I'm the number one Suzy Lu/blizzarian fan,"

Just then I ripped off my shirt to reval a tattoo of Suzy on my back (I actually wish I had one of those)

Then I took Noobs van full of stuff back to my home, except for an exrta carboard cut out of Suzy Lu that Radarr wanted.

* * *

**No one loves Suzy Lu more than me!**

**NO ONE!!!**

**l8ter**


	96. Billy has Fleas!

**Billy Has Fleas!**

Billy and the rest of the Zero boys were out doing some more crazy stunts, while Suzy and the Zero girls where eting some frozen pies

Just then Suzy hear a big crash, she turned her head to see Billy skimmer destroied

"Oh my gosh are you okay Billy?!" Suzy said worried

I'm -scratch- okay -scratch- eh," Billy said while scratching all over his body

"You sure you're okay eh?" Suzy said

"I think I -scratch- got some -scratch scracth- fleas eh," Billy started to nibble on his butt like a doggy

"Guess we gotta give youse a bath eh," Suzy said "Before ya get..." Just then the blizzarian skyknight felt a powerful itch. And so did the rest of the Zeros

"Everyone to the bathtub eh!" Suzy said scratching like crazy

Billy had already stripped down to his underwear and was running towards the nearest bathtub. Suzy had just gotten her jacket off, bt the itch was just to much for her and she dove in wth her pants on

* * *

**Randome blizzarian: -Stares at Suzy's in her wet pants- "Ya'know what that looks like eh?" -tries to resist giggling-**

**Suzy: Yes I know what it looks like eh!**

**l8ter**


	97. Sky Monkey Business

**Sky Monkey Business**

**(part 1)**

It was another peacful afternoon in Atmos, and on the Condor the Stormhawks where enjoying a nice, relaxing time.

That was until Piper came in

"Guy's I've done it!" she said excited

"What? Break the sound barrier?" Finn said, his ears still ringing

"No, I've created a crystal that can help us know more about all the other creatures in Atmos," Piper said holding up the crystal

"How dose it work?" Aerrow asked

"You just point it at the creature you want to learn about, and then it transforms you into it for 24 hours," Piper said

"Sounds cool," Junko said

Finn began to laugh

"That's just crazy!" Finn laughed

"No it's not, here I'll show you," Piper said

Just then she aimed the crystal at Radarr, she activeted the crystal. And a huge burst of light illuminated the Condor

Once it cleared their was a sort moment of silence, then some really loud screaming

* * *

**What just happened?**

**I'll tell you...MADNESS!**

**more l8ter **


	98. 2

**Part 2**

All the Stormhawks looked at each other in shock.

Everyone was now really short, had fur all over them, had long ears and tails, doggy noses, and kept thinking about fried chicken and Suzy Lu

"Piper you turned us all into Radarrs!" Stork said (Stork has green fur, Aerrow has red, Finn has yellow, Junko brown, and Piper dark blue)

"That's not even the worst thing," Finn said wrapping his nude, furry body in his now over sized clothes "Now my clothes don't fit,"

"It's only temporary," Piper said

"We're all Radarrs for 24 hours," Stork said then passed out

"Wow for once I don't feel like the little guy," Radarr said

"RADARR DID YOU JUST TALK?!" Aerrow said

"Well I guess since we're all Radarrs I guess we're all talking in Radarr," Piper said

"We've got other issues," Stork said "I don't know where I'm going," the little green sky monkey said

"Hold on," Junko said giving him a boost

Just then Finn began to eat some chicken

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I like it," Finn said downing down another chicken leg

Well Aerrow at least now we can finally talk about getting me my own bed," Radarr said

"This is going to be a long day," Aerrow said

* * *

**What sillyness awaits?**

**l8ter**


	99. 3

**Part 3**

Once the Stormhawks were able to land the Condor on an abandon terra they decided to just wait off the effects of the crystal

Other than wanting to eat a bunch of chicken they were all fine. Aerrow finally agreed to getting Radarr his own bed, but at least tonight they could share it in peace with Aerrow being so small now.

"At least things can't get any stranger," Piper said to herself

Just then the front door of the ship opened

"Stormhawks you here eh?" Suzy Lu said

"We were just partolin some terra and I saw your ship, is it busted?" Billy Rex saidJust then all the Stormhawks had a powerful urge to kiss Suzy

"SUZY LU!" all the male Stormhawks said as they ran at Suzy

"BILLY!" Piper yelled as she jumped on the blue blizzarian and kissed him

"This is weird eh" Billy said trying to stop the kissing piper

"Yeah" Suzy said buired under five little sky monkeys

* * *

**One more to 100!**

**Yay**

**l8ter**


	100. SpongeBob

**Spongebob**

The Neck Deeps where in their water terra searching for crystals

When just then they saw something

"Hey what's that?" Triton said

The Neck Deeps went closer to the strange object to reveal it was...A pineapple house

"A pineapple house?" one of the neckdeeps said "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

Just then a little yellow sponge came out wearing square pants

"I'M READY!" he said

* * *

Who lives in a pinapple under the sea?

Spongbob SquarePants!


	101. Crystal of Youth

**Crystal of Youth**

Suzy Lu and Billy Rex were having a playful snowball fight on terra Blizzaris

When just then Billy picked up something hard, it was a crystal

"Hey Suzy I just found a crystal eh," Billy said to his skyknight

"Wow what's it do eh?" Suzy asked

Just then a small light came from the crystal, when it cleared Billy looked like a teenager

"Hey Suzy how did you get so big eh?" Billy said

Just then another flash of light came out. Now Billy was ten years old

"BILLY LET GO OF THE CRYSTAL!" Suzy yelled

"You're not the boss of me eh," Billy said sticking out his tounge out like a little brat

Another burst of light came out and now he was a tiny blizzarian pup

"Billy!"

Suzy said reaching for the crystal

But just then Billy was gone

"No! He's..." Suzy began

Just then she felt her stomach expand and become really big. She looked like she was pregnant

"Billy?" Suzy said to her big belly

She felt some kicks inside her just then

"The rest of the Zeros won't are never going to believe this," Suzy said

* * *

**Strange isn't it?**

**l8ter**


	102. I'm Done

**I'm Done**

Well that's it

This drabble series is over

Well we had fun

Let me just ask

Which Drabble do you think was the funniset?

See Ya

* * *

**The End**


End file.
